


Bésame (fanfic Starker)

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mysterio (Cinematic Universe), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker / Top Tony Stark, Broken Promises, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy Tony Stark, Kissing, Lemon, Love, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Sad Peter Parker, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Tony, Peter y Quentin, los tres necesitan algo. Tony está consumido por la culpa, es inútil para todo lo que no sea quejarse y tratar mal. A Peter lo atormenta el dolor. Así que es Quentin, un experto jugador de ajedrez, el único capaz de solucionar todo de una vez. Luego de ver el tablero, de analizar cada una de las piezas, sabe qué movimiento hacer.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. El ex novio del Jefe.

song-fic  
Bésame - El Reja y Lira 

Quentin serpenteaba la maldita pista atestada de personas meciéndose —sin un ápice de dignidad— unas contras otras, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en una espalda amplia y totalmente encorvada, que sobre la barra parecía rechazar el ambiente patéticamente alegre y extravagantemente decadente que reinaba.

Una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, pero no realmente por lo que cualquier ser humano podría pensar que era. No. Quentin no estaba contento de ver al chico con el corazón roto allí, solo y consumido por el dolor. De verdad que no. A Quentin lo que lo ponía de buen humor era que aquello comprueba y reafirma lo único que él sabía con certeza en el mundo: Tony Stark era un maldito idiota.

Podía ser un ingeniero increíble y un negociante nato. Bueno, supongamos. Pero era un idiota sin límites con más fama de la que realmente le correspondía.

Quentin no era de los que desarrollaban sentimientos por los demás, un hecho. Pero Peter le caía bien, otro hecho. No era como si lo quisiera, la verdad que no, pero el chico caía bien hasta a las plantas, no era él siendo débil, era Parker siendo... Bueno, Parker. Jamás vio un ejemplar como ese allí fuera y eso que él se cruzaba con gente de lo más variopinta. Era como una gran mascota y a él le gustaban los perros, con los que el chico a veces tenía un extraño y curioso parecido.

Era demasiado molesto cuán encantador podía mostrarse, lo muy en serio que se tomaba su trabajo o lo respetuoso que era entendiendo que había algunos —como Quentin, por ejemplo— que por valorar por sobre todo su espacio personal, no eran malas personas. Cualidad que hacía que Quentin se sintiera inmediatamente empático. Porque sí, Quentin podría no desarrollar sentimientos por las personas, pero tenía sus sentimientos, o lo más parecido a ellos. Y Peter, sin pudor podía decirlo, despertaba algo en su interior.

No tanto como para que él hiciera idioteces, pero lo suficiente para que decidiera darle una mano. ¿Era totalmente altruista su accionar? Preguntaría su terapeuta, _«¿Escondes algo en tus buenas intenciones, Quentin?»_ Quentin era de la opinión de que, por responder que sí, no era mala persona. Solo era un buen estratega y bueno, quizá también cobrarle al bastardo de Stark alguna que otra mierda que tenía atorada hace años.

Claro que él no se sentía mal por hacer nada de lo que estaba por hacer. Y no porque simplemente fuera incapaz de entenderlo —como su patética terapeuta diría— Quentin no se sentía mal porque dejar a Peter era nada más y nada menos que la consumación de su idiotez.

—Creo que esta copa tiene tu nombre. —dice deslizándose en el taburete junto al de Peter— Y las instrucciones dicen que debes consumirla de inmediato.

Peter se endereza y le lanza una mirada forzada. Quentin, sintiendo más malestar con Tony y su idiotez al ver su rostro demacrado, le regala una genuina sonrisa. Era sumamente agotador lidiar con gente así de estúpida. Peter en verdad tenía que estar pasándolo fatal por tener que enfrentar toda aquella mierda por culpa del idiota aquel.

—Pensé que tenías un máster en audiovisual, no en medicina.

—Tu no alcanzas a imaginar las habilidades que poseo, Peter.

El chico empuja la copa, más no luce exactamente convencido de ello. Quentin contuvo la mueca burlona de sus labios y solo volvió a empujar con cuidado la copa, insistiendo levemente, pero sin presionar al repetirse.

—Mira, no necesito un doctorado para saber que el alcohol es la respuesta a lo que tienes.

El chico lo mira, no habla, solo hace una mueca. A Quentin le gusta la diferencia, más no tanto como hubiera esperado, dado que muchas veces se halló soñando en el taller con que lo hiciera. Frunce el ceño e intenta volver a sonreír, pero esta vez el gesto sale bastante deslucido.

La fatídica música sigue sonando, muy fuerte, hastiosamente fuerte. Alguien cerca le da un ligero golpe y él tiene que esforzarse por no voltear el rostro para insultar al idiota. Se muestra impasible, no quiere asustar a Peter con su mal genio. Pese al tiempo que hace que son compañeros, a veces aún lo ve sobresaltarse como si no creyera que Quentin es capaz de decir tales cosas. Se recuerda que esa parda de nerds quizá jamás hasta ese día fueron a una discoteca y están completamente fuera de sí aprovechando al máximo la experiencia.

Por supuesto, Peter no. Peter ni está disfrutando la experiencia, ni pareciera que fuera a disfrutar ninguna experiencia en un largo tiempo.

No es tonto, así que no intenta hablarle de lo que pasó. Porque, aparte, todos lo saben y no hay mucho que se necesite o se pueda preguntar. Tony no fue exactamente el tipo más discreto del mundo dado que un hermoso y correctamente redactado memo (con el inconfundible olor a Potts, experta en tapar la mierda de ese infeliz) ingresó en el sistema para ser enviado a cada uno de los mil trabajadores en las oficinas y talleres base de Stark Industries.

Quentin miró el mail, miró a Peter en su mesón de trabajo cerrar la computadora e irse. Abrió el mail que a fuerza de rebeldía silenciosa jamás hubiera leído. Menos mal que lo hizo.

Parker tenía dos días mudo, casi muerto, con ojeras y solo silencios que dar. No era molesto, dado que Quentin amaba el silencio, hasta que no vio el mail, no reparó que algo malo pasaba. Peter no valoraba ni sabía apreciar el silencio.

El mismo informaba que: los señores Stark y Parker —el segundo compañero de todos ellos, empleado a tiempo completo y jefe señor del área de biotecnológica— habían roto su recientemente anunciado compromiso de nupcias, más, —como si la humillación del chico no fuera ya algo que estaba absolutamente fuera de los parámetros que Quentin alcanzaba a entender— no dejaría de trabajar allí y se esperaba —como si fuera que alguien hubiera podido ser o no capaz de ello— que el haber sido directos y francos evitará a Peter —porque claro que era el principal condenado en esa mierda y merecía dejarse en claro que a él no fueran a acosarlo a preguntas, dado que la rata de Tony nunca bajaba de su pedestal para mezclarse con ellos a menos que Peter anduviera en la movida— y a él, malos ratos.

Quentin pasó un rato analizando eso. Tony no era el listillo más idiota del mundo, los había más. Obvio. Sí era idiota, pero obvio que tenía que un límite aceptable para que él siguiera trabajando bajo suyo en la jerarquía. Así que Starke era casi graciosamente idiota. Ese tipo de idiota al que mientras le presentas un proyecto, haces diez a sus pomposas espaldas, fracturando constantemente desde las sombras y lejos de tu puesto sin que el muy arrogante si quiera lo noté. Forma en la que Quentin llevaba años ganando plata por debajo de la mesa.

Pero, pese a que en su fuero interno nunca se sorprendiera con el camino que recorría gracias a sus pésimas decisiones y a lo malo de su criterio, terminar con Peter era por lejos la peor de sus estrategias.

Seguía pensando en los motivos que podía tener cuando Peter volvió y cogió sus cosas antes de intentar irse.

Podría haberlo dejado ahí, podría solo verlo irse y no hacer nada, pero no tenía aún la respuesta. El chico no parecía enojado, solo parecía roto y lleno de dolor. Así que supuso que lo que sea que pasó le serviría. Quentin era bueno haciendo valoraciones y algo le decía que el chisme de lo que pasó es una herramienta correcta para su arsenal.

—Parker —dijo mirando como se tensó, como se esperó lo peor y Quentin no es que se hubiera lanzado a preguntarlo sin más, pero a punto estuvo de invitarle un trago, a punto.

Luego el chico lo miró sobre su hombro y Quentin decidió que Peter le caía lo suficientemente bien como para no hacerle eso.

—Mañana no puedes irte temprano. Necesito que terminemos este proyecto de una buena vez y se supone que estamos entrando en la fase más delicada. —dijo más aburrido y monótono que otra cosa—. Si no quieres que te busque un reemplazo, toma en serio el trabajo.

El chico lo miró pasmado. Quentin intentó sonreír al ver que se daba cuenta que él iba a apoyar completamente el deseo de cualquiera en su lugar: Fingir que jamás pasó. Peter sí lo hizo. Si sonrió antes de irse con un ligero asentimiento y las gracias tatuadas en el rostro.

Tony, por otro lado, no tuvo la mejor de las suertes y, valiéndose de su trabajo con Peter que le daba una línea más directa al jefe, fue a por él. Línea que gracias a Dios no terminó cuando Tony lo botó al chico.

Sin saber nada, Quentin sabía que lo botó. Porque Peter ponía _esa_ cara cuando lo veía. Ponía _esa_ mueca empalagosa cuando lo nombraba.

Tony lo recibió rápido, muy rápido y Quentin agradeció haberle prestado atención al chico porque Tony pareció ávido de lo que sea que tuviera para decirle de cómo Parker se había ido, mientras ambos fingían muy bien que estaba allí solo para que vea los avances que Peter y él estaban haciendo con los implantes bióticos de ojos que realmente le devolvieran la vista al usuario. Solo serían un holograma que Quentin estaba desarrollando para que directamente se reproduzca por un concreto pulso en las neuronas, imitando los pulsos nerviosos de verdad. Iba a jodida mierda enseñarle a Dios como él podía mejorar su obra.

Tony no dejó a Peter porque este fuera un fan molesto, o porque fuera muy hablador. Increíblemente. Tony si lo quería, hasta diría que lo amaba. Él jamás lo vio tan demacrado y abatido, así que era si no obvio que no lo desecho por aburrimiento o hartazgo.

Y entonces, mientras Quentin lo miraba y se daba cuenta que el pobre condenado en vedad aparentaba cada uno de los años que tenía, como si la vida estuviera dispuesta a sacarle la juventud que siempre aparentó como castigo por sus actos, fue muy claro. El idiota entendió que era un jodido degenerado. _«Estará bien»_ le dijocuando él —con absoluto desinterés— expresó su preocupación a como lo sobrellevaría y si eso resentiría o no en su trabajo. _«Es joven»_ añadió antes de cerrar la carpeta y extenderla sin ver su rostro. Fue la forma, la inflexión, el odio a la palabra lo que lo delató.

Seguro que el maldito vio lo que todos ellos veían cuando estaban uno en los brazos del otro. En poco por la verga de Tony entraría una sonda que evitaría que se meará encima cuando estuviera tan decrépito que ya no podría contener su propio meo y Peter sería un hombre de cuarenta años, en el esplendor de su vida mientras una enfermera absurdamente bien paga, limpiaba el culo arrugado y cagado de Tony.

Envejecer era una mierda. O Tony se tragaba una bala masomenos en quince años cuando se acercara a los setenta y cinco, o se podría decir que el futuro de Peter olería por los motivos menos sensuales a estéril y limpio.

Verdad, faltaban unos quince años para eso. Pero Tony sería un viejo senil y decrépito más de la mitad del tiempo que pudiera decir que fue su esposo y eso, incluso para alguien como Tony era ser jodidamente egoísta.

No lo respetó más por esa decisión. Era nada más y nada menos lo correcto. Pero volvió a sentir aquello que podía ser comparable a la pena por Parker. Era un buen crio. Como un perro. Fiel. Una desgracia para él enamorarse de un hombre que le sacaba treinta años.

—Vamos, Parker. Tomas o me obligarás a sacarte a bailar. Y créeme, preferirás no haberme dado la oportunidad. —sonrió— Te enamoraras irremediablemente de mí y yo no soy un hombre de compromisos.

La cabeza del chico se alzó de golpe y su mirada pareció despejarse un poco. Quentin había analizado al máximo todo y llegó a la conclusión que era el baile o el deporte. Una suerte ser bueno en ambas.

—¿Bailas?

—Claro que sí. —dijo cogiendo su copa, alzándola entre ellos— ¿Vas a acompañarme?

El chico volvió a dudar y Quentin vio que su mirada se deslizó al balcón que rodeaba toda la pista a dos metros sobre ellos, allí donde la clase "ejecutiva" tenía su propio sector. Él podía estar ahí, pero Peter bajo ningún concepto iba a estar en esos pequeños reservados donde Tony llevaba un rato saludando a los lambones que le decían que era le puto amo.

No le preguntó a Peter por qué no renunció. Era el trabajo. Nadie más que ellos juntos podrían llevar a cabo ese proyecto. Nadie y eran unas prótesis que iban a cambiar la ciencia. Claro que Peter pensaba en los chicos que volverían a ver. Quizá luego se fuera, no le preguntó, ya se enteraría. Quentin era paciente cuando en verdad necesitaba serlo.

—No estoy seguro...

—Vamos Peter, pasaron como seis meses. No voy a hablar de eso —añade rápidamente, al ver como pese a la poca luz, su tez se volvía blanca— Pero créeme, esto es lo que necesitas. Un trago y hacer uso de que eligiera este lugar tan corriente.

—No es tan corriente, está a la moda. De hecho, debió costar una barbaridad que lo cerraran para nosotros... —le explica y no sabe si lo hace por su involuntaria forma de ser o porque cree que a él le importa una mierda esa disco horrible y de mal gusto o lo que afectó a las arcas de Stark el gesto.

Descartando una pelea sobre lo porquería que es algo que está a la moda o si la mierda de Stark podía permitirse alquilar aquel sitio por el resto de sus días sin disminuir ni un ápice su fortuna, Quentin se acercó un poco más a él. El chico se tensó, pero —por suerte y trabajo personal— era conocido por no notar cuando incomodaba al otro. Algo realmente útil que enmascaraba perfectamente siempre su real motivación de fastidiar a su interlocutor de turno.

—Peter, estuve en tu lugar. Sé lo que se siente —para nada, pero era siempre apreciable la empatía y el compartir penas—. Créeme, necesitas dejar de pensar en eso y solo matar el dolor. —empujó otra vez el trago cerca de su mano aún crispada en la superficie lustrosa de la barra— Vamos, confía en mí. —dice alejándose un poco, haciendo que sus ojos se miren de frente— Tú confía en mí, yo te cuido. No dejaré que te emborraches. No mucho.

Peter meneó la cabeza y suspiró. Cogió el trago y Quentin sonríe viendo como tomaba un sorbo, como sus ojos se abren al tragar y mira el vaso. Era una porquería muy dulce, pero bastante fuerte. Uno iba a bastar para que el chico dejara de inclinarse y mirar sobre su hombro, para que cortara el rollo indigno de seguir pendiente de una mierda que no valía tanto.

—Eh, eh. —lo frena sonriendo, sin volver a acomodarse lejos de Peter, más bien manteniendo esa poca distancia que ya había establecido— Hay que brindar. —aclara alzando su vaso.

Peter lo mira, es cosa de un segundo, pero parece entender que Quentin tiene planes, o algo en mente. Lo ve revolverse un poco en la silla, Quentin maldice una vez más la suerte del puñetas de Stark y profundiza la sonrisa ladeando un poco el rostro, buscando en su interior algo de ternura y lo mira esperanzado.

El chico, como todos, ven la dulce expresión de sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios algo abultados. Suspira y choca sus vasos. Quentin le sonríe profundamente y da por iniciada la noche. 


	2. Consecuencias Inevitables.

Tony mirá lo lejos, la luz no es buena, pero lo ve, siempre lo ve. Sigue con la espalda encorvada y alejado del resto, como si una cúpula de cristal lo estuviera rodeando. 

Alguien le toca el brazo, quiere su atención, pero Tony no puede retirar los ojos del chico. Tony llevaba demasiados años incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima. 

Quentin se sentó junto a él, muy cerca, tanto que necesitó contenerse para no ir a por él y partirle los huesos de las piernas por siquiera pensarlo, pero Peter no está con él. Le devuelve un fragmento de atención, pero no está realmente escuchandolo. Tony sabe cómo es cuando te brinda toda su atención, cuando te escucha y te entiende. Ahora no alza mucho la cabeza, más acepta sus copas. Van tres y eso no lo hace feliz. 

El tirón en su brazo vuelve a sentirse, contiene el impulso de exhibir los dientes. Se supone que está allí para limar asperezas. Para asegurarse de que no le iban a meter una denuncia por maltrato laboral esos empleados que tuvieron la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino desde que decidió hacer lo único que debía hacerse en su situación: pensar en Peter. 

Sí, verlo así de derrumbado era difícil, pero sabía que destino le cabía a un chico que llegó demasiado tarde a su vida, a uno que tardó tanto en nacer, que no había forma de que pudieran pasarlo por alto, era peor. Horrible y mucho peor. 

Los dolores al despertar aumentaban a cada mes, ya no cada año. Las visitas al médico por chequeos eran ya de índole obligatorio y cuando, pese a tener al especimen más sensual de la tierra en tu cama, tu tienes que tomártelo con calma porque no tienes ya la resistencia para complacerlo sin siquiera parpadear, sabes que es hora de empezar a ser realistas. 

Otra copa llega de la mano de Quentin y Tony corre la vista cuando el chico alza la cabeza y la menea riéndose. 

_ «Es lógico, está emborrachándolo»  _ se dice incapaz de tolerar que fuera solo la inexplicable y recientemente descubierta habilidad de Quentin para hacerlo reir. 

Tony no va a permitir que alguien se aproveche de su chico. Pudo ser un tipo altruista, pudo ser malditamente considerado y amar a Peter por sobre sus necesidades y anhelos, pero no iba a serlo para no matar a un empleado que osaba meterle mano a su ex. 

Siente otra vez el jalón y vuelve el rostro con aire asesino. Ni sabe quien es el que lo saluda, ni le importa. Tantos invitados como pudo se tiró Pepper y Tony había perdido la cuenta de lo poco que le importaba. Al menos pudo deshacerse de las chicas que habían intentado parquearle al lado. Lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho para alejar al buitre que llevaba un rato rondando a Peter. 

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿puedes oír?

— _ El señor Beck y Peter están discutiendo sobre ritmos de baile.  _

Tony se quedó estático, su estómago llevaba un rato moviéndose como si fuera un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Los celos eran algo que le movían la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estar allí parado sin acercarse a ellos estaba requiriendo mucho más de la cuenta. Ahora, ¿baile? ¿Quentin hablando de baile? 

El psicólogo que tenía en recursos humanos lo había descrito como sociópata. ¿Qué mierda hacía un sociópata hablando de baile?

—Señor Stark, buena fiesta —dice alguien a su lado y Tony asiente alzando el vaso de whisky que llevaba sin tocar tanto tiempo que el hielo se diluyó en él— Hubiera creído que íbamos a ir a un lugar más reservado, al menos los de la junta…

Tony rodó los ojos. No había nada que le interesara menos que ir a un maldito lugar privado con ellos. Rápidamente, como vieron que él cometió la imprudencia de detenerse, lo rodearon y como ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarlos, solo se recargó contra la firme baranda del gran balcón en la zona superior del lugar y dejó a su miraba vagar cuidadosamente por el lugar, dividiéndola en dos puntos exactos. 

Pasados unos minutos donde fingió que respondía con interés, su mirada se volvió a deslizar a la barra. Quentin se tomaba el pecho y se mostraba asquerosamente expresivo mientras que Peter ya no tenía la espalda encorvada y ahora se había movido, poniéndose de costado para poder quedar frente a frente con su subordinado, olvidándose de la barra y la necesidad darle la espalda a todos los presentes. 

Maldijo y volvio a ver al los idiotas que lo tenían rodeado. Intentó de todo corazón concentrarse en ese grupo aburrido y ecléctico de socios, empresarios y lambones, pero sentía como una dolorosa puñalada saber que tras su nuca había alguien intentando ligar con su ex. Es que no había ni respeto ni decencia. Claro que él no tenía cara para sentirse así y solo porque Peter se merecía tener una puta chance de pasarla bien se quedaba quieto, solo mirando como un maldito patético sobre su hombro. 

Había esperado que no fuera. De verdad. Tony se halló preguntándose cómo orar para poder pedirlo. Verlo era una tortura auto impuesta que no podía cortar. Cómo seguir y seguir comprando heroína. No interesa cuánto sepas que va a matarte, estar colado importa más. Y eso era Peter, una droga a la que Tony jamás pudo resistirse. A duras penas contuvo cada parte de sí para mantenerse a raya cuando el chico era aún menor, pero desde el momento en que lo conoció fue una inyección espesa y fuerte de heroína.

¿Qué más daba si solo imaginaba los pocos buenos años que les quedaban? ¿Qué más daba si se engañaba descaradamente creyendo que alguien tan inexperto como lo era un chico de veinticinco años podía tomar la decisión correcta? ¿Qué más daba? Fue realmente honesto al dejarlo, hasta ahí pudo con la madurez. Aceptar cuando fue vital que aquello era una locura que como adulto, que como hombre experimentado y más realista debía tomar. Lo que venía después era pura cosa suya y estaba bien no ser maduro y hecharse a soñar lo bien que podrían estar, hasta que ya no lo estuvieran. Pero de eso iban las fantasías, podías eliminar la parte mala, podías evitar pensar en enfermedades degenerativas, en médicos y enfermeras. Podías pensar en lo importante, podías solo pensar en tenerlo sobre tus caderas —que no dolían por empujarse contra él— y el resto se podía ir a la puta mierda. 

Pero esa era una fantasía, no era la verdad. Él se juró cuidarlo y eso implicaba de él. De él y su maldito egoísmo de querer poseerlo, asi eso condenara el futuro de Peter. 

Pero Tony, sabiendo exactamente hasta que punto podía estirar su suerte, no lo veía lejos de la oficina. Tony en ella lo perseguía con las cámaras del taller, miraba por horas su rostro mientras trabajaba, miraba sus hombros hundidos y su voz apagada. Miraba como Quentin día a día se mostraba más hablador, llenando el espacio enorme que la taciturna forma de ser de Peter empezaba a dejar, pero no fuera, no lejos de la protección que le daba que Peter no esté solo y a su merced. 

Porque Tony no era idiota y si algo le quedaba en claro era que, independientemente al dolor que su mierda le produjera al chico, Parker estaba en eso con él, igual de condenado que él, tan a voluntad de esa necesidad que los unía y los enredaba en esa locura. 

Ah, pero en el taller, Tony los tenía bien vigilados. Se engañaba diciendo que solo necesitaba verlo para aplacar su malestar en lo que se le pasaba la necesidad y solo se enfriaban sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo sabía que esa mierda era pura mentira. Siempre supo que a ese bueno para nada de Quentin le gustaba Peter. Se notaba. Hasta le sonreía. 

Quentin llevaba mucho en la compañía antes de que Peter se volviera su compañero y él mismo creyó que juntos harían un buen equipo. Si alguien conseguiría sentirse cómodo con la agria y desconsiderada personalidad de Quentin ese era Peter. 

Peter que era tan perfecto siendo imperfecto, entendía a la gente a ese nivel que era solo la gente especial llegaba. Peter podría lograr hacer funcionar y así darle a Tony un descanso de peticiones de cambiar de puesto. Pepper se iba dando portazos cada que le impedía despedir a Quentin. 

No es que a Tony le cayera bien, era que era en verdad bueno. Y podía dar más, mucho más. Solo necesitaban descubrir cómo ponerlo a rodar en el gran engranaje. Peter era la pieza faltante. Lo comprobó. En menos de un año casi tenían un prototipo. Increíble. 

En su momento intentó no llevarle el apunte al hecho de que Quentin inesperadamente reaccionó mejor de lo previsto a la influencia de Peter, él era la pareja del chico, siendo muy directos, jamás lo elegiría a Beck sobre él. No había riesgos. 

Entonces Tony lo dejó, entonces Tony se encargó de hacer mieda su corazón, de arrancarle los sueños que tenía y se lo entregó en bandeja a ese sociópata engreído. 

Tony cuando quería podía ser increíblemente estúpido. 

— _ ¿Señor? Pareciera que el señor Parker está invitando al señor Beck a la pista de baile.  _

Tony casi escupe el trago cuando la escuchó decir  _ invitar.  _ Su corazón ralentizaba la marcha, calmándose porque había escuchado follar no bailar, cuando la voz de su IA volvió a dejarlo lívido. 

— _ Bien, lo logró.  _

Tony se arrimó a la barandilla y casi se deja caer los dos metros para impedirlo cuando encontró en menos de un segundo las dos figuras que se empezaban a mezclar en el gentío. 

Soltando una maldición baja, se desprendió de los estúpidos que lo retenían y se escurrió por el lugar, buscando un lugar cómodo y discreto donde verlo. Se aferró al frío hierro y dejó que la oscuridad en el privado lo rodeará. Se mimetizó con las sombras y volvió a rodear el balcón con la mirada fija en el chico que arrastraba a Quentin a la pista. 

Las manos de sus “socios” intentaron aferrarlo cuando volvieron a dar con él, como si los hubiera invitado, pero Tony se deshizo de ellos lanzándoles una dura y última mirada de advertecnia. Una parte de él le dijo que el trabajo que Pepper le encargó fue tirado a la misma meirda, pero Peter iba decido abriendose camino y pese a que no podía ver por más de unos pocos segundos el rostro iluminado de Quentin, pese a que la espesa barba escondía la mitad de su rostro, el golpe de una de las luces led le había alumbrado lo suficiente el rostro para que Tony viera como sus ojos se fijaban en el trasero de Peter. 

¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea Quentin Beck! y ¡Maldito él! Él que hace años debió echarlo, que no debió dejar a Peter y menos que menos, permitir que ambos se hicieran cercanos. 

Por supuesto que ese temblor que le agitó las manos, ese calor que lo hacía ver rojo, de diluyó de golpe. Una vez que Quentin soltó la maldita cintura de Peter —a la que se agarró sin necesidad alguna— Tony sintió tanta vergüenza ajena que tuvo que correr los ojos. 

Las risas a su alrededor empezaron a oirse, de forma sutil se mezclaban con la música que subía de volumen ahora que la multitud estaba más animada. 

Lo único que alcanzaba a agradecer de la escena —si es que ocupaba sentir así por semejante esperpento— era que las manos del ratero de Quentin estaban a kilómetros de Peter. 

— _ ¿Ese no es Beck? _

_ —¿Quentin? _

_ —Imposible… ¡Mierda si es Beck! _

_ —¡Eso amigo!  _

Tony sintió como su labio superior se retraía y sus dientes se asomaban. ¡Aquello era estúpido! ¡Una vergüenza! Quería correr a sacar a Peter de ahí, mierda. Pero no podía hacer eso solo porque Quentin fuera aún espanto de bailarín. 

Claro que Tony se intentó alejar y escabullirse fuera de allí. Se había quedado más que suficiente, era hora de volver a la torre donde podría perfectamente recostarse en su cama y no dormir, solo ver el espacio vacío que dejaba a su lado el haberlo echado. Pero lo vio y no pudo alejarse.

Peter se reía y Tony jamás podría alejarse mientras ese acontecimiento tan majestuoso pasase. El sentimiento de impotencia volvió a llenarlo, volvió a sentirse esclavo de la realidad a la que no podía escurrir y mucho menos cambiar. ¿Qué más daba si iba y lo volvía a reclamar? ¿Qué más daba si bajaba y hacía que Quentin alejará su jodida humanidad de su chico? Eso no cambiaría el reloj que sacudía su vida recordándoles que su paso era firme y constante. 

Para cuando el murmullo general se volvió un susurro, cuando la arenga decantó en una mirada inquisitiva y de incomodidad tras unos cuantos  _ «¿Con quién está?» «Espera… ¿ese no es…?» _ a Tony le dio mismo volver a sentir los ojos curiosos sobre él, porque él solo podía ver a ese chico del que aún estaba muy asquerosamente enamorado, reírse como solo él sabía hacerlo reírse, con otro hombre, sabiendo que era solo culpa de él que aquello estuviera pasando.


	3. Inimaginable

Mientras Peter y la valentía momentánea que recorre su cuerpo cruzaban la pista, arrastrando consigo a Quentin para demostrarle que sí era capaz de bailar y de hacerlo mejor que él inclusivo, sentían el ritmo de la música aturdir y confundir aún más sus neuronas. 

Era un poco incómodo, más con la luz violeta y eso, pero no podía negarlo, realmente le gustaba estar así de ebrio. El dolor no era el que esa vez le sacudía el pecho y eso se sentía de lujo. Esa vez era el riff de la música el que lo hacía estremecerse, el que calentaba su pecho y movía sus pies y, volvía a reconocerlo, eso estaba bien.

El alcohol era peligroso, siempre lo supo, pero sintiendo la ligereza, sintiendo cómo no le dolían hasta los huesos, notó cuánto lo era. Si no supiera que el efecto no duraría nada una vez que dejara de ingerirlo, se podría acostumbrar a ello. Pero Peter no podría mantener los costos de beber como condenado cada segundo del día para olvidarse del dolor.

El cuerpo de Quentin lo chocó desde atrás cuando Peter trastabilló, y las manos en su cintura le hicieron soltar un jadeo sorprendido que ayudó a que se le olvidase el delirio en el que pensaba su mente atontada. 

Parpadeó ligeramente desorientado y volteó el rostro. La mirada azul se clavó en él y Peter en lugar de jugar al: haye las siete diferencias con la whisky que le hacía sentir incapaz de dejar buscar en cualquier rostro, solo notó que los ojos de Quentin eran realmente  _ muy  _ azules. 

Sabía que tenía que pedirle que no lo toque, que tenía que decirle que después se Tony, no podía tolerar que nadie ni lo mire porque el dolor lo hacía sentirse feo y miserable, pero no quería ser descortés. No quería ser mezquino con el único amigo que le quedó en la compañía que había sentido como su hogar.

Podía escuchar como todos hablaban cuando él pasaba, como susurraban sin saber que sus sentidos le permitían oír sus comentarios desagradables y ofensivos. Pero Quentin no. Si pensaba que Peter se quedó allí porque era un cazafortunas al menos jamás lo comentó. 

Claro que en verdad no creía que eso fuera lo que Quentin pensaba de él. Al menos jamás dio esa impresión. Tampoco parecía compartir el otro gran sentimiento generalizado en la empresa: Pobre idiota que creyó que podía casar a Tony Stark. 

No, Quentin tampoco parecía mirarlo con esa mezcla de pena y algarabía. No ponía _ esa  _ expresión sobradora de compasión poco honesta y mucha envidia mal llevaba. 

Quentin era el único que lo trataba como antes, que lo miraba sin más, que le hablaba mal cuando cometía una falla y lo aplaudía cuando venía con una idea innovadora. Quentin seguía riéndose de él. Sí empezó a traer café, dejando de lado el chocolate como si entendiera que Peter ya no era ese chico que tenía suficiente inocencia en su interior para tomar chocolate y que no le importe.

Y llevaba razón. Peter abandonó casi todos esos fragmentos de niño que aún guarda. No fue algo consciente, simplemente se habían ido, así como una llama de fuego que se consume y se extingue. En algún lado las cenizas del chico que salió de Queens para ir a vivir la vida que deseaba con el hombre del que se enamoró cuando era un adolescente se dispersaron. 

Quizá en alguno de los rincones de la maleta modesta con que la que salió en la noche de la sede. Quizá sobre el teléfono que dejó botado cuando Tony lo llamó para gritarle que no era para nada necesario huir en plena noche como un ladrón. 

¿No lo era? ¿Realmente no lo era? 

Peter no pudo soportar ni diez minutos allí cuando Tony canceló su compromiso, cuando le pidió que entendiera que aquello era un error y que no podía ser. Peter suplicó porque dejara eso, porque entendiera que esa era su decisión, que no era de Tony, que era problema suyo y que entendía muy bien lo que deparaba el destino para ellos. 

Pero Tony lo trataba como si volvieran diez años en el tiempo. Tony no lo miraba a los ojos, no le permitía explicar nada. Tony solo le rompió el corazón y lo insultó intentando sanar con regalos y obsequios las heridas que le dejó. Las llaves de un piso de lujo en Manhattan, un auto último modelo y una compañía nueva si es que la quería. 

Peter de golpe perdió su casa, su vida y su trabajo. Nada le quiso dejar, todo le arrebató. Aún no alcanzaba a recordar cómo fue que preguntó con la cabeza gacha si al menos podía dejarlo terminar su proyecto con Quentin. Si recordaba escuchar el silencio que se extendió y lo envolvió al esperar su veredicto. 

—Por su puesto. Pensé que querrías irte. El puesto te lo gánate hace años, es tuyo en la medida que desees trabajar allí. —le dijo— Y cuando decidas irte, la oferta de la compañía seguirá en pie. Naciste para esto, no necesitas perder tu sueño. 

Peter se fue esa misma noche. No intentó hacerlo entrar en razón o convencerlo. Tony no se retractaba y Peter estaba harto de lidiar con su obstinada forma de verlos. Por años intentó que viera en él un hombre y seguía viendo a un niño. 

Tony ya había roto todos sus sueños. 

—Bueno, Parker. ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver mi rostro? 

Peter dio un respingo y negó. Quentin seguía sosteniendo su cintura y lo miraba muy de cerca, alcanzó una de sus gruesas cejas con la mirada azul exclusivamente para él y Peter se sorprendió al notar un ligero hormigueo en su piel. 

Un par de ojos estaban en él, los podía sentir, más muchos más en estaban en Quentin. Todos los que los reconocían en la pista, pues miraban con interés y sorpresa. Suponía que el hecho de que Quentin fuera un reconocido amargado solo era un detalle menor. Lo llamativo era que Peter (ex del dueño) estuviera en medio de la pista con otro empleado. 

No es que Peter tuviera interés en acrecentar algún morboso pensamiento, menos que entendiera cómo podían creer que él podría hacer algo así, pero les reconocía que Quentin era atractivo, que suk espalda ancha y su pecho fornido eran lo suficientemente atractivos para que fuera un digno predecesor de Tony. 

La luz volvió a cambiar. Se volvió intermitente y necesito entrecerrar sus ojos para soportar el malestar que esto le causaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rápidamente sintió el mareo golpearlo. Se aferró al brazo de Quentin cuando sus sentidos se le escaparon un poco de control y antes de que hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse, los brazos de Quentin lo rodearon y lo apretaron. 

—Mierda, niño, creo que deje que tomes de más. Quizá lo mejor es que te acompañe a coger un taxi. 

Peter sintió un dolor agudo recorrerlo. Sus dedos se crisparon y tras los párpados cerrados el líquido se acumuló.

—Nunca me llames así. —siseo entre dientes apretados, quitando de su pecho el puñal que se clavó en él al oír esa palabra. 

Sintió en su frente como la barba de Quentin se rozaba al alejarlo de su pecho para verlo a los ojos. 

Peter se perdió un segundo el oscuro y casi negro azul. Recordó el fondo del océano. Recordó los misterios que parecían esconderse en sus profundidades y la inmensa sensación de pequeñez que experimentó mientras practicaba buceo en las primeras vacaciones que compartió con Tony. 

El recuerdo abrió otra vez la herida en su pecho, esa que no lograba sellar con nada, esa que se reía del tiempo y su medicina natural. Siempre supo que Tony era demasiado irreal para poder ser olvidado. 

—Jamás me digas así. —repitió, agradeciendo que no sonará a una súplica y si a una orden.

El castaño lo miró, lo analizó, como siempre hacía y asintió lentamente. 

—Mi error —acepto gritando suavemente sobre la música— ¿Listo para bailar, Parker?

Estaba listo para ir a casa, pero Quentin, que nunca sonreía, le regaló una sonrisa que se pareció mucho a una invitación menos inocente. 

Peter no era tonto, las grandes manos seguían en su cuerpo, entorno a su espalda sujetándolo contra su pecho pese a que hace rato sus piernas eran otra vez muy estables y ambos lo notaban. Así como Peter notaba la ligera caricia de sus dedos o la forma en la que sus ojos iban por todo su rostro, frenando siempre de más en su boca.

Él hizo lo mismo muchas veces, nunca con otro hombre, pero sí lo hizo. Tenía que por eso mismo alejarlo, porque él solo podía hacer aquello con Tony, pero Tony no quería hacerlo ya con él. Y Peter por primera vez, sintió furia en su interior. 

No era dolor. No. Esa cosa que de golpe se abrió paso en su interior, no era dolor, ni la amiga tristeza. Era algo más fuerte, más picante y virulento. Estaba realmente enojado con Tony, con él y con la vida.

—Sí. 

Quentin volvió a hacer esa cosa con los labios que no podía ser considerado una gran sonrisa, pero sí podía decirse que era un gesto insinuante y bastante cálido. 

Peter vio que lo soltaba y que se acomodaba la chaqueta que tenía. Era bastante holgada, muy estilo de los noventas, pero que le lucía bien con esa polera de cuello alto que lo estilizaba y lo hacía lucir aún más robusto. 

Peter no alcanzó a llegar a recordar su pecho amplio que Quentin empezó a moverse, y arrancándole en el acto, una carcajada desopilante. 

No quedó rastro de malestar, de enojo o dolor. Peter sintió que lo inundó una sensación tan gratificante, tan llena de ligereza y vida que mientras la gente a su alrededor se alejaba un poco y lentamente formaban un semicírculo incapaces de creer semejante cosa, él solo podía inclinarse ligeramente sobre su abdomen, incapaz de contener la risa. 

Quentin era… era terrible y eso era ser amable y caballeroso. Parecía hacer una mezcla estrambótica entre el robot y un paso epiléptico.Sus brazos se movían para todos lados, Peter se alejó ligeramente hacia atrás, porque casi le da un manotazo en la cara.

Sin que se de cuenta, Peter sintió como una pequeña gota se deslizó por su mejilla y no le extrañó en lo absoluto estar llorando de la risa, es que así vestido, de esa forma tan correcta, con su cabello largo pulcramente acomodado hacia atrás y con esa barba larga y prolija parecía más bien un catedrático y no.. no lo que realmente era: un terrible bailarín. 

—Te quedas atrás, Parker —le incita como si estuviera haciendo tan bien que intimidaba y Peter suelta otra carcajada cubriéndose con las manos el rostro, intentando por todos los medios de verdad esconder un poco el ataque que tenía, pero no era posible. 

Quentin lo rodeó, se paró tras él, pegó sus espaldas y haciendo que Peter se apoye suavemente contra él y dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, se mofó: 

—¿Qué, le temés al éxito?

Peter se carcajeó, tanto que no le cabía en el cuerpo la diversión. Mientras Quentin y sus movimientos desastrosos le empujaban violentamente de un lado a otro como si la misma bravura del océano lo empujara, solo pudo pensar en que allí no había dolor, allí no había un corazón roto. 

Jamás creyó que Quentin Beck podría ser capaz de tanto. Se había vuelto más amable y menos tosco, eso era verdad. Aunque a cualquiera que entrara en su espacio sin su permiso lo maldecía y hacía que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho, pero ciertamente con Peter se mostraba no en sí distinto, pero sí mucho menos tosco o arisco.

Igual aquello era increíble. Se sacudía, se sacudía como si se estuviera electrificando, como si miles de hormigas lo recorrieran y se las intentará sacar a manotazos. 

El peso de las miradas se sentía más y más a cada segundo, cuando el ritmo de la música se elevó y el volumen se volvió aturdidor, Peter sintió que una luz blanca se posaba sobre ellos y en lugar de sentir vergüenza ajena, cuando Quentin se gira otra vez y le extiende una mano, Peter ni siquiera lo duda. 

Es que ver al hombre más serio, recto, aburrido y apático hacer aquello solo para que él se riera, solo para que él deje de pensar en Tony y en el dolor, hace que uno se olvide de algo tan vanal como la vergüenza.

Sujetó sus manos cuando éste tiró de ellas y la gente que jamás le quitaba los ojos de encima, esa misma que susurraba a sus espaldas y lo hacía sentir tan solo y miserable, lentamente dejó de murmurar, de mirarlo fijo y empezó a aplaudir y gritar animandolos. 

Peter y Quentin jamás eran las almas de nada, ni de nadie. Uno por tímido y el otro por asqueroso. Pero en ese momento, desde el ángulo que se lo viera, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se unían a ellos, mientras Peter se dejaba arrastrar por Quentin que lo acercaba y lo alejaba de él, mientras el DJ se divertía con ellos y se aprovechaba también cambiando el tema a uno aún más fiestero, se convirtieron en ello. 


	4. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Quentin busca al chico con la mirada. A Peter, se recuerda. No quería volver a incomodarlo así fuera sin querer. Cómo sospechó, aún lo amaba.

¿Qué hizo Stark para merecer aquello? Él no lo sabía, pero daba lo mismo.

No era asunto de él como otros se cagaban la vida.

Asunto suyo en ese momento era el DJ —que aparentemente no iba a cagarle el dinero que le había dado de antemano— proveyendo en ese momento el tipo de ritmo que él le especificó.

La música fluctuó, se volvió más candente, más espesa e insinuante. Cómo su actuación lo volvió inmune, continúo meciéndose cerca de Peter. Era muy aburrido tener que seguir haciendo esos movimientos espasmódicos y tan idiotas, pero le funcionaban y por partida doble. Peter no paraba de reírse, algo que a Quentin se le antojó como bien, pues en verdad el chico aburría un poco con esa cara de mártir todo el día y —lo mejor si le preguntan— es que en el balcón sobre ellos todos los miraban, todos, incluídos el hijo de puta de Tony _sopla pollas_ Stark.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Peter y se aseguró de hacer un movimiento estúpido con su cabeza para distraerlo mientras volvía a recorrer el camino de su torso con las manos abiertas y termina sujetando sus caderas, pegándole a él.

Tony se aferró al hierro con las manos tan tensas como sus dientes. Su quijada se trabó una vez que los dos cuerpos empezaron a cerrar distancia, pero ahora Peter se encontraba entre las manos de ese hijo de puta y quería ir y partirle el cuello.

— _¿Señor?_

—No hagas nada —gruñó por lo bajo, viendo como Quentin lo recorría lentamente con las manos, como los mecía y los hacía dar vueltas sobre ellos mismo, consiguiendo que muchos en etre el público los golpee suavemente y o los aplauda— Pero ten a mano los controles de los extintores por si necesito sacar a toda esta puñetera gente de aquí.

— _Lo imaginé, señor. Voy a asegurar un perímetro por si sucede una evacuación, pero creo que sería mejor si planeamos otra forma de interrumpir futuros encuentros de Peter con potenciales parejas._

—No son potencial de nada —le juró, como si acaso él tuviera derecho a decidir eso.

Y Tony sabía que no, no tenía derecho. Él hizo eso, él dejó a Peter, él le dijo que encontrara a alguien más joven y continuará su vida.

¿Por qué diablos no dijo de su edad? ¿Por qué mierda? ¿Es que le costaba mucho al maldito con trastornos y problemas paternos tirar a un puñetero idiota de su edad?

Jodida mierda, ¿es que era un fetiche el cuento de la edad? Tony hasta se había sentido un jodido matador cuando un crio treinta años más joven que él se puso a besarle los pies. ¿Ahora resulta que lo que tenía tiesa la polla del chico era que era justamente un cabrón listo para jubilarse?

Era tan jodidamente mezquino pensar así, que le debería dar pena, pero mierda, no podía darle puñetera pena nada, porque mientras la música le partía los tímpanos y Quentin la paciencia, el puñetero mocoso se dejaba seducir por el infeliz de su empleado.

Hubiera sido muy distinto si el prospecto que venía tras él fuera un idiota que jamás llenaría sus zapatos y sí, Quentin no podría llenar los suyos, pero estaba muy cerca y eso no le gustaba.

Su pecho se tensó y gruñó por lo bajo cuando el gentió volvía a aplaudir a los dos estúpidos bailarines en la pista. Iba a matarlos.

Peter alzó la vista y sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre Quentin. Sabía que todo aquello era una ilusión; sabía que cuando el alcohol se fuera, se llevaría con él la furia que lo envolvía y ese rencor sería otra vez melancolía, pero en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente fuera de si como enredar las manos en el cuello del otro y acercarlo del todo a su cuerpo.

Quentin no era, ni le interesaba ser, un tipo de relaciones. Eran aburridas y pesadas. Una mierda de la que ocuparse y que te dejaba a merced de lo que otro quisiera. ¿Por qué alguien querría eso? ¿Por qué vendería así su libertad?

Ahora, que Quentin desprecie las relaciones, no hacía que desprecie el sexo. El sexo era absolutamente necesario, solo que no hacía con cualquiera, se debía escoger minuciosamente la pareja y viendo la sonrisa ladeada que le soltó pensó que quizá no era tan idiota cambiar ligeramente sus planes y empujar la suerte de Tony Stark aún más.

Lo pegó más a él y dejó en paz su dignidad, olvidándose completamente de los movimientos idiotas e inmaduros. Quentin era un eximio actor y un excelso bailarín. Habilidades sociales que la gente menospreciaba por no entender con profundidad como éstas repercuten en el lenguaje corporal de uno. Saber tener el dominio completo de tu cuerpo y lo que la gente percibe de ti era de un inconmensurable valor. Pero la gente solo lo usaba para actuar en novelas horribles o para en una pista tocar traseros. Maldita sea, Quentin odiaba a la mayoría de la gente por eso.

Tony vio como el hijo de puta lo apretaba y Peter correspondía. La marea de cuerpos le impedían verlos bien, la luz al menos era buena y no se perdía ningún movimiento de las manos que se deslizaban por la espalda de Peter, bajando y bajando hasta la curva que hacía su abultado trasero.

Desde donde estaba notó que el movimiento estrambótico dio pasó a uno un millón de veces más orgánico, más suave y sensual. Tony vio en rojo, verde y azul. Vio el puto espectro del arcoiris cuando notó el nuevo cambio musical y como la imposible música daba paso a un ritmo mucho más alegre y, correspondientemente, sensual.

Nunca en su vida bailó jodida lambada, pero aparentemente, el desgraciado de Quentin, sí.

La música subía, se volvía más y más insinuante y en la pista los dos cuerpos siguieron el ritmo. No sabía que podía hacer aquello, peor las manos de Quentin pegadas en sus caderas, empujando con el muslo entre sus piernas sus pasos, no le impedían fracasar.

Empezaba a sentirse algo sofocado, pero no en un mal aspecto. Quentin tarareaba en su oido la letra y cuando esta pasaba por entre sus labios se sentía mucho más íntima que por los altavoces.

Un extraño y suave cosquilleo se extendió por su cuello, sabía que estaban empezando a montar un espectáculo mucho menos divertido e inocente, lo sentía porque su abdomen se había tensado y la boca de Quentin se suspendía muy cerca de la suya ahora que juntó sus frentes y sus manos lo movían como una marioneta por la pista.

Choba con su pelvis la de él y cuando creía que iba a besarlo, solo se alejaba y lo hacía dar una vuelta. Las parejas que habían estado bailando divertidamente junto a ellos volvían a abrirse como si fueran otra vez a hacer el ridículo, pero Quentin no lo hizo y no lo dejó a él hacerlo.

La diversión y las burlas en su interior hacía un poco que se habían perdido. Las manos de Quentin ya no parecían estar jugando, de hecho, de alguna forma se sentían más grandes ahora que recorrían su cuerpo y se movían en completa y seductora sintonía con la música.

A él en general no le interesaba el baile y no fingía cuando lo hacía desastroso, pero una vez que Quentin empezó a deslizarlo, que empezó a hacerlo bailar a lo largo del circulo que se abría más a cada segundo, no pudo evitar sentir ese viejo instinto de sumisión activarse. No intentó adivinar que hacer y solo se dejó guiar. La sonrisa tras la barba se amplio de una forma que le hizo estremecerse, y cuando la boca le rozó el odio, Peter se estremeció cerrando los ojos.

—Deja que yo te guíe —susurró Quentis sobre la música— No te arrepentirás.

Le rodeó la cintura, lo apretó tanto contra su cuerpo, que esa vez Peter alcanzó a sentir su entrepierna tensarse un poco. Su compañero de taller le había dicho en la barra que era un gran bailarín, que era mil veces mejor que los que salían en la tele o cosas así. Que aprendió de joven y había inclusive ganado concursos. Peter se le rio con tal fuerza en la cara mientras tomaba que cuando lo vio en la pista de baile entrar en acción, no pudo creerlo.

Le habían dolido las costillas de reírse, ahora, no quedaba nada de eso. Le pasaba algo dentro pero no era dolor de las costillas ni nada que se le parezca.

Pasó saliva, vio los ojos azules y se encontró a sí mismo olvidando momentáneamente todo lo que no eran ellos. Su cuerpo iba y venía, en nada se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que le dijo en la barra era mentira, Peter estaba hipnotizado y se imaginaba que desde lejos se veía increible bailando, pues así se sentía. Sentía como su cuerpo chocaba una y otra vez con el de Quentin, sentía como una y otra vez se frotaba contra él haciendo que la música acariciara su cuerpo de la misma forma en al que sus manos lo hacían.

La gente parecía encantada, gritaba y aplaudía con fuerza. Peter a penas los podía escuchar, a penas tenía mente para nada que no fuera corresponder le movimiento insinuante de esas caderas que se aprietan y apretaban contra las suyas. Apenas podía sentir anda que no fuera el cabello largo de Quentin deslizarse por sus dedos o sus labios en su mentón.

Quentin sonrió, hizo el amague de volver a alejarse y vio como el rostro del chico lo siguió. Asintió para sí. Era exacto lo que quería. Alzó la mano y lo hizo girar, tres veces seguidas, cuando lo empujó y lo pegó a su pecho, cuando dejó que la música fluyera otra vez entre ellos acercando tanto su boca a la del chico que cuando ésta volvió a cambiar, Peter dio un respingo.

Quentin no hizo nada para permitir que el chico se le aleje, pese a que la gente volvió a rodearlos como si la burbuja que los hubiera estado separando se hubiera pinchado de un compás al otro. Se mantuvo en su lugar, se quedó tal cual estaba y sonrió.

Tony bajaba las escaleras del maldito palco VIP cuando se chocó de llenó con alguien que casi lo arroja al piso.

—¡Mierda Tony no lo hagas! —gruñó Happy evitando que pudiera continuar bajando, llegando a él posiblemente desde el otro lado del lugar, donde lo había dejado para que vigilara de cerca a Peter y se asegurara de que no le pasara nada— No, maldita sea. Quédate quieto no estan haciendo nada. —volvió a pelear contra el cuando intentó empujarlo y continuar bajando— Diablos, amigo ayudame. —se quejó— Recuerda que por algo lo dejas-

—¡Quítate! —le vociferó y Happy lo miró agitado, respirando con dificultad.

—¡Pasa sobre mi! —le espetó empujando con sus dos manos su pecho, haciendo que esa vez si terminara con el culo en el maldito escalón— ¡Deja en paz a ese chico! —le gruñó alzando el dedo sobre su rostro, viéndolo realmente furioso— Ya lo heriste lo suficiente. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Tony soltó una maldición y volvió a mirar la pista sintiendo como se venía abajo completamente la fachada que alguna vez irguió para mantener al mundo a raya y lejos de él.

Peter pasó saliva, la boca de Quentin estaba tan cerca que podía besarlo solo con alzar un milímetro el rostro. No había nada que le impidiera hacerlo, no lo había, ese era el asunto y jodido punto. No había nadie que lo impidiera. El único capaz de hacerlo estaba quien sabe donde, quien sabe haciendo qué y con quién. No estaba allí, no estaba ahí para impedir que sucediera y que hiciera eso que su cuerpo empezó a pedir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Peter? —le preguntó Quentin y Peter no necesitó pensar en la respuesta.

—Besarte.

Estiró el rostro y mientras la música explotaba y la gente a su alrededor reventaba a aplausos, Peter separó los labios y dejó que la lengua de Quentin entrara.

Quentin apretó los ojos y soltó un sorprendido jadeo. Con las manos en torno a la cintura del chico lo apretó más contra él e inclinó el rostro. Diablos, Stark lo tenía bien adiestrado. Era muy bueno. Sabía dulce y era intenso. No peleaba por el control, Peter más bien seguia el ritmo que él le marcaba, pero lo hacía completamente perfecto y en sutil sumisión.

Era intuitivo, porque en pocos segundos entendió que a él esa cosa ridícula e infantil de andar moviendo la lengua como si intentara escarbar en una mina no le gustaba, entonces se movía con cuidado, con lentitud y profundidad.

Una cosa que le gustó y mucho, que nunca lo había hecho, pero que encontró tremendamente tentadora, fue que Peter en verdad nunca dejó de bailar. Mientras lo besaba profundamente, mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello y caían por su cuello, el chico nunca dejó de bailar al ritmo de la música.

Había algo caliente y erótico en eso. Había algo en ese chico que hacía que se sintiera algo codicioso, algo ansioso y un poco errático. Entendía bien porque Stark mandó a la mierda todo por él, y que se jodiera su imagen pública. Ahora, cuando sujetó entre sus manos las mejillas del chico, cuando sintió la piel suave de su rostro en sus palmas y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para alejarse un poco, no lo entendió. No pudo.

Estaba sonrojado, sus ojos cafés eran el pecado consumado en la tierra y sus labios hinchados hacían imposible que Quentin pudiera entender por qué mierda es que Tony lo dejó. Porque él no lo haría. Si el chico fuera suyo, Quentin nunca le sacaría las manos de encima. Inclusive puede que lo dejara encerrado en casa para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlo.

Peter era un ser extraño, un ser vulnerable que irradiaba fuerza. Quentin sonrió y lo miró sin alejarse mucho de su boca, volviendo a dejar un lento y sensual beso entre sus labios separados. Se meció al ritmo que el chico iba, y le gustó que sus cuerpos se entendieran tan bien. Una pequeña voz en su mente le preguntó si sus demonios también se llevarían tan bien, pero la acalló, porque ese no era él, ese no era el plan.

—Besame, Peter. —susurró dejando que la oscuridad que ahora reinaba en la pista (como bien le aclaró al DJ que quería) los envolviera— Bésame y no pares hasta que se entere él.

El chico se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento golpear su boca y se lanzó tan rápido por él que por poco lo derriba. Le sujetó la cintura, lo atrapó y le siguió el ritmo cuando al final se dejó de miedos y empezó a besarlo.

Quentin no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de ansiedad. Es tanta que puede saborear en su boca la desesperación y la necesidad. Acaricia la tela de la camisa y la jala en un puño cuando el chico acurruca la frente en su cuello y empuja las caderas contra él.

Está duro, tanto que Quentin pone los ojos en blanco imaginándose con claridad las posibilidades placer que alguien en ese estado podría ofrecerle. No pareciera que se fuera a negar a nada, más bien parecía dispuesto a lo que sea que él quiera con tal de que le arranque del cuerpo ese hambre.

No iba a negarlo, le ponía algo nervioso que el chico peleará tanto por subirse a su regazo y le jalará con fuerza del pelo, pero él era camaleónico y no le costó nada adaptarse. Le tomó la cintura y le alzó bruscamente la pierna para que pudiera frotarse mejor contra su cuerpo.

Seguían en medio de la pista, pero como todo iba a corde al olanz el DJ no iba a dejar que decayera. Originalmente planeo eso pensando que el chico quizá podría ponerse renuente, que quizá Peter no quisiera un beso y a él le venía mejor que Starker —indiferente a que distancias este— no pudiera verlos muy bien. También le ayudaba que los cuerpos los cubrieran.

Nunca planeó que iba a necesitar de todo eso porque iba a ser devorado en medio de la pista. Era una falla. Eso no le gusta, pero Peter le vuelve a sujetar el rostro y lame a lo largo sus labios. Bueno, no es que este mal del todo, pero en el futuro deberá tener más en cuenta las cosas.

—Va-vamonos —lo urge Peter entre besos y mordiscos y él vuelve a tener problemas para recordar el correcto esquema que trazó para esa noche.

Viendo las cosas como están, empieza a sospechar que alguien había contenido mucho en su interior y que sea lo que sea que había pasado allí rompió esa represa. No se iba a quejar.

Rápidamente empezó a pensar con verdaderas ganas en dónde mierda podía llevarlo para poder ayudarlo a matar el dolor y deja para luego el asunto que había originales intentando tratar esa noche. Ese idiota iba a enloquecer cuando se entera que estaba con el chico. Así le tocará fingir que era su novio.

Tony tarde que temprano iría a reclamar lo que es suyo y Quentin se aseguraría de que a cambio le firme un libre de patentes. Él y sus inventos se irían para siempre de Stark Industries, era aburrido u monoto estar del lado correcto.

A las pruebas se remite, hunde la mano bajo la camisa del chico, toca su piel, la acaricia, la araña suavemente, lo siente quejarse y gemir. Le muerde más los labios, no ve la hora de meterse en él. Seguro estaba apretado a morir. Seguro que resistía todo lo que él quiera hacerle. Y por eso a Quentin lo seduce lo inmoral, el romper las reglas y ser ese cabrón desconsiderado que siempre le dijeron que evite ser.

Mierda, ¿cómo podía? Por ser eso mismo estaba disfrutando de ese chico, por ello podía darse el lujo de besarlo, sentirlo y quién mierda sabe cuál sería el límite una vez que las puertas se cerrarán y los alejará del maldito exterior..

Lo ve tan claramente… porve tan claro al chico sonrosado, con las piernas abiertas —vulgarmente abiertas— con la polla dura y erguida— balanceándose bruscamente cada que lo embiste. Ve sus manos empujándole los muslos, pegandolos a su pecho, clavando con fuerza los dedos en esa carne suave y apetecible —que su boca dejara roja y llena de marcas— empujando hasta el fondo su miembro en él, que, cuando se lo arrancan de entre las manos, Quentin en verdad siente un tirón enorme de fastidio.

Tony respiraba como mierda podía. Estaba enfundado dentro de su traje y sujetaba el brazo de Peter tras su espalda.

Había pegado a su amigo, había activado la maldita alerta roja y se metió en un traje que no debería ni tocar a menos que se le dé la orden. Pues a la mierda con todo.

Quentin lo miró de frente, con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja levantada. Tony agradeció traer el traje, de lo contrario le hubiera partido la jodida mandíbula.

La música definitivamente se apagó, nadie habla o mueve un pelo. Tony sabe que al noventa por ciento de los invitados se les acaba de ir de golpe la borrachera.

—Mas te vale que mañana tenga tu carta de renuncia.

—Mañana pasaré a negociar mi despido. —lo corrige y lo dice tan calmo, tan sin pelear que Tony siente su vientre congelarse.

—Eres un asqueroso hijo de puta —le espeta sin acercarse, sin atreverse a ello a riesgo de hacer algo muy muy estúpido— Vuelve a usarlo para sacarme algo y te mataré.

Tony sintió como la furia lo volvía salvaje al ver cómo el bastardo solo se encogió de hombros.

—No hagas más grande el asunto, Stark. —le dice como si nada, limpiando con su asquerosa mano los restos húmedos que la boca de Peter le dejó en el hocico—. Ya tengo testigos de sobra, ¿por qué mejor no te pierdes y mañana arreglamos cuentas con mi abogado presente?.

Su cuerpo entero se estremece, pero tiene tanta urgencia de sacar allí a Peter que decide no perder tiempo con esa basura.

—Y, para que le conste a Peter, no lo estaba usando. —explica lacónicamente, intentando mirar sobre su armadura, en dirección a su… maldita sea a su prometido.

Tony se yergue más, lo tapa del todo,se asegura de eso. No quiere sus ojos sobre él, no quiere verlo jamás cerca suyo, ni que respire su mismo maldito aire o huela su mierda. La sonrisa de Quentin se extiende al ver a sus demonios salir a bailar entre ellos. Le da lo mismo que el mundo vea su fragilidad, le da terriblemente lo mismo. En la balanza gana completamente le cuidarlo, el protegerlo de una escoria de ese calibre.

—No le hables —gruñe empujando más de Peter cuando este intenta moverse y poder ver a Quentin.

—Solo estaba ayudándonos mutuamente. —prosigue sin tomarlo en lo absoluto en cuenta— Analicé nuestras situaciones y llegué a la conclusión realista y práctica de que tú problema y el mío con una misma acción nos daría ambos lo que más anhelamos. No puedo entender cómo puedes querer esto, pero siempre puedes venir a buscarme cuando esté internado y se tan viejo que no pueda ni recordarte.

Tony se abalanzó sobre él y casi le cae encima, pero la fuerte mano de Peter se cerró sobre su muñeca impidiendo de forma discreta hacer nada. Apretó los ojos, sintió en su pecho que aquellas palabras volvían a abrazarlo, pues él se las dijo, exactamente igual, frente al espejo la mañana que lo vio dormido junto a él en la cama y pensó en lo doloroso que sería olvidarlo si su mente llegaba a fallar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tony no tenía más derecho a ese tipo de pensamientos. En el momento que corrió con sus propias manos a Happy de su camino renunció a ese miedo y a todos los que le siguen en la lista “contras” para seguir con esa relación. Peter quería vivir la mierda de joderse a un viejo, Peter debería aprender a lidiar con sus demonios cuando llegara el momento. Las consecuencias llegarían, golpearían su puerta y Tony estaría muy lejos para solucionarlo.

—Pudrete Beck. —gruñó antes de volverse y ver a Peter.

El chico ni parecía ya alcoholizado, pero se veía en sus ojos desorbitados el desconcierto. Iba a ser un jodido dolor de cabeza conseguirse su perdón, y dilatar las cosas no iba a reducirlo. Sin muchos reparos o preámbulos, se inclinó y lo tomó de la cintura, cargándolo sobre su hombro.

—¿Tony? ¿Tony que haces? —gruñe el chico moviéndose un poco, intentando que lo suelte sin desvelar que de un solo golpe podía dormirlo— ¡Tony bájame maldita sea! —se queja exasperado y esa vez el puñetazo que le da en la parte trasera del traje es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudirlo.

—¡Quieto! —lo reprende por lo bajo, dandole una fuerte nalgada que le arranca un sonido ultrajado de los labios— Salgan de la pista. —advierte por lo alto y el estupor general dura un segundo cuando los gritos de Peter se alzan con más fuerza empezando a soltarle amenazas y lo ven alzar el brazo por encima de su cabeza, señalando el techo del lugar.

Les toma pocos segundos y nada de gritos empezar a perderse por las salidas de emergencia. Tony sonríe, le gusta que todos lo conozcan los suficiente. Dice cosas de él, pero realmente le da lo mismo.

Analiza la estructura y cuesta un poco conseguir un determinado punto justo donde no comprometer la arquitectura del lugar ya que Peter para ese punto —pese a verse obligado a fingirse indefenso al ver la cantidad de testigos que le quedan a ese espectáculo— se retuerce con verdadera fuerza. Un pequeño lugar donde las vigas se apoyan le da lo que necesita y se detiene terminando de apuntar.

— _¿F.R.I.D.AY.?_

— _No se lo recomiendo_ —le advierte con un tinte ligeramente divertido en su voz— _No conseguí cerrar la transacción, la señora Rodríguez no se encontraba disponible para firmar la compra venta._

Tony suspira como un niño pequeño que se ve obligado a hacer una travesura porque nadie le dio una mejor opción.

— _Bueno, creo que vamos a cuadriplicar el valor del inmueble._

— _Un poco más también._

—¡Bajame maldito seas porque voy a acabar contigo! —gruñe la fiera sobre su hombro y Tony le sonríe dentro del casco— ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERME ESTO STARK! ¡TU ME DEJASTE! ¿RECUERDAS? ¡TU ME DEJASTE!

Tony aprieta ligeramente los ojos antes de disparar. Se gira y cubre el cuerpo de Peter con el suyo cuando los escombros caen y mirá sus ojos unos segundos. La barrera electromagnética que creó entre ellos y el techo resuena como un tejado en el que caen piedras y pasa saliva viéndolo.

—Voy a arreglar eso —murmura volviendo a enderezarse— Ya mismo.

—¡NI SE TE OCU-!

Pero ya están en el aire antes de que pueda terminar de decir nada. 


	5. Spider-Man vs IronMan

Cuando el cielo nocturno los engulle, Peter se limpia de un manotazo las lágrimas y deja de pelear. Espera lleno de odio a que los alce más en el cielo. No quiere hacer un escándalo público, no quiere que todo el mundo vea a su héroe comer polvo. 

Inspira suavemente, el frío lo rodea y le hace desear tener al menos la chaqueta con la que había entregado al maldito antro, pero le vale. Piensa en el odio, piensa en lo idiota y patético que era, piensa en lo maldito que estaba y cómo todos los que querían joder a Tony se las arreglaban para mega joderlo a él y eso basta para que se olvide el frío que cada metro más en la altura le da. 

Se da verguenza y siente asco de sí mismo. Se siente un niño inmaduro que no es capaz de distinguir un enemigo de un amigo y jura que no volverá a caer en el mismo juego. La diferencia es que esta vez siente que ese juramento le arranca algo del pecho. Han pasado diez años desde que se dejó engañar, desde que no supo reconocer al enemigo. No puede creer que otra vez, otra puta vez, pasaba lo mismo. 

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Quentin planeando aquello? ¿Cuánto? Siente que nada fue real desde que Tony lo dejó. Realmente, en este punto, es hora de aceptar que nada salió bien desde que lo conoció. 

Su mirada se pierde en la noche, se pierde en la ciudad que apenas logra distinguir y sabe que Tony se relajó porque la velocidad disminuyó. No se molestó en decirle nada. Era claro que a ese bastardo le daba terriblemente lo mismo lo que él tuviera que decir, pensar u opinar. Era claro que a Tony le valía mierda él. 

Peter se sintió tonto, se sintió un maldito imbesil. Obvio que Tony no tenía ni un mínimo de interés en si lo lastimaba o no. 

Una parte de él sabía que fue estupido tomar para dejar de pensarlo. Muy estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Menos pudo evitar dejarse seducir por la posibilidad de que alguien lo desee, de que alguien más lo quiera y no le importe tomar lo que Tony botó. Porque eso fue lo peor. Nadie lo miraba, nadie le dirigía ni una segunda mirada cuando lo reconocían. Huían. Pensó que Quentin era lo suficientemente loco para que le diera lo mismo. 

Obviamente, Peter era muy malo reconociendo a la gente, leyéndola.

Las últimas luces de la ciudad se perdieron tras las nubes y Peter apretó la mandíbula cerrando la mano. 

Iba a demostrarle a Tony que _ese_ era un mal que compartían. 

Cierra los ojos, inspira suavemente, deja que su mente se limpie, siendo dolorosamente consciente de la nada que los rodeaba. Aprieta el puño, estira la punta de sus dedos y, flexionando ligeramente la muñeca, accede a la pequeña discreta muñequera de acero que cargaba. 

La pequeña vibración sube por su brazo, le tensa el abdomen expectante, hace que el fuego de la furia y el martirio de la frustración lo llene. Su mirada se pone borrosa. Está cansado de que le pase por encima. Está cansado de ser el chico bueno. 

Tony tiene buenos instintos, algo como un sexto sentido, pero Peter tiene mejores reflejos. En el mismo instante en que Tony se frena, Peter le da un rodillazo y utiliza la fuerza del impacto para alejarse. 

—¡PARKER! 

Peter gira hacia atrás dando un mortal en el aire y se aleja completamente de la mano que intenta volver a cogerlo. Con la punta del pie le da un golpe en el rostro y Tony maldice bajo el casco, sintiendo como su golpe lo desestabiliza y aleja unos cuantos metros en el aire. 

Tony siempre olvida que Peter no es fuerte, es _superfuerte_.

Mientras cae al vacío, siente como la adrenalina en su interior estalla, su corazón late descarriado y pese al que limpio y puro aire lo rodea, sus pulmones se traban. Está tan malditamente furioso, que la idea de voltearse y darle una puñetera tunda lo sacude.

Endurece el cuerpo, se vuelve más pesado y veloz. Se abalanza con salvaje libertad en dirección a la tierra, contando internamente los segundos. Pone distancia, no va a hacer tal cosa, pese a que cada uno de sus instintos le diga que realmente es una buena idea. 

Antes de que Tony pueda atraparlo, ya que bajaba casi pegado a sus pies en dirección al suelo, gira y se posiciona detrás de su armadura, cayendo con los pies justo en medio de su espalda. Se mueve rápido, esquiva los intentos que sigue haciendo por agarrarlo y se aferra con fuerza. Le sujeta esa mano que intenta tomarle el pie y como sabe que no va a usar armas contra él, se aprovecha de su escasa movilidad para hacerle una llave y apoyar sobre el brazo una de sus rodillas.

Karen está fuera de servicio así que no puede recurrir a ella. De hecho, la mitad de sus herramientas no funcionan, pero eso está así desde que se fue. Tony no lo hizo, fue él mismo, le dolió pero era lo mejor. No quería que pudiera controlarlo y por más que lo intentó no pudo separar a su IA del sistema Stark. 

Peter también sintió odio por eso, por hacerle eso, por obligarlo a eso.

La mano libre quiere cogerlo, giran en el aire, Tony empieza a fastidiarse y lo sabe porque los propulsores se eyectan muy cerca de donde está apoyado y queman como la mierda una vez que lo hacen. 

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor. —le espeta doblando con furia su muñeca, sintiendo como su pantalón se chamusca ligeramente cuando corre rápidamente el pie. 

—Vas a tener que facturarla si piensas que eso me detendrá —se mofa muy digno y Peter, pensando solo en el dolor que le causó, en lo injusto que fue con él y el lo malditamente injusto que había vuelto a ser esa noche donde no le importo terminar de arruinarlo, apretó más. 

Tony apenas se llegó a quejar cuando Peter aflojó el agarre sin lo que hacía falta para herirlo de verdad. Apretó los dientes y cambió ligeramente la pose de la mano. Jalo más de esta e hizo más duro el ajuste de la llave. Los músculos protegidos por la armadura apenas sentirían la tensión, pero igual no podría moverse. Hacerlo le traería el dolor que Peter no le puede dar. Con eso está bien. Si se quiere lastimar a sí mismo, Peter no lo impedirá. 

—¡Peter suelta! —le gruñe— ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo! —resopla volviendo a intentar cambiarlos de posición, volviendo a fallar al girar como un trompo ya que sin una mano, no puede hacer más.

—Mala suerte para ti, Tony. Yo no quiero hacerlo contigo. 

Le da un golpe seco en la parte baja de la espalda y el cuerpo se sacude cambiando de posición por unos segundos, cambiando sin remedio la posición, quedando ahora vertical al suelo. Peter sonríe, si sus cálculos no fallan —rara vez lo hace— poco falta para terminar aquella “discusión”. 

Tony no se entera. Piensa que solo quiere someterlo, quizá de verdad piensa que Peter sería capaz de simplemente humillarlo como él le ha hecho mil veces. Ya no tiene caso, no se quedará a averiguarlo.

Mientras el viento le golpea el rostro, hace que la voz grave y fastidiada de su ex llegue ahogada a sus oídos. Le pide que lo suelte, que no sea un crío, pero Peter esquiva el guantelete y le dobla más el brazo que torció sobre su espalda, lo escucha gemir y se aprovecha de su hartazgo para hacer que vaya más rápido en dirección al piso, usando su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de snowboard. 

Un fuerte golpe de los propulsores de los hombros evita que bajen más, pero le da igual, sin perder tiempo salta y se aleja de él volviéndose a zambullirse en la noche. 

—¡Maldito seas niño! —gruñe Tony intentándolo atraparlo al volver a ver cómo Peter se entrega al cielo, pero él solo le saca el dedo medio volviendo a dejar que el vacío lo envuelva. 

Ve como se quita el casco y sus ojos se abren cuando el impacto le hace arquear la espalda y le abren la boca. No duele mucho, pero la impresión es suficiente para siempre robarle el aire. Su traje lo cubre en poco más de un segundo y en el acto dos de sus patas mecánicas se estiran para alcanzar a Tony que volvió a volar furiosamente hasta él. 

Peter ni siquiera se siente mal al ver que lo mira impresionado e incluso algo herido. No le interesa, porque Peter solo puede verse a sí mismo sin poder salir de la cama, se ve mirando el espejo intentando entender qué mierda hizo mal, cómo falló. 

Sus patas sujetan a Tony, pero este las diseñó, así que soltarse no le cuesta nada, pero _eso_ es con lo que Peter contó. Usando la misma fuerza con la que Tony se impulsa, le lanza una telaraña, la enreda en su pecho y jala bruscamente. 

El traje de Iron en el cielo da un rebote y se ve obligado a cambiar de dirección cuando Peter lo tira como si lanzara una jabalina. Lo ve pasar bajo suyo, alcanza a sonreírle y lo saluda con la mano. 

—¡¿Te parece un buen momento para hablar sobre mi renuncia?! —le pregunta con un grito al pasar y se ríe encogiendo los hombros— Yo creo que no. 

La fuerza que él usó lo impulsa en la dirección contraria y Peter no le dirige ni un solo segundo más de su atención. Se concentra en el cielo bajo sus pies y busca entre las nubes la punta de algún rascacielos. 

Lo mejor de Manhattan eran sus rascacielos. 

Sigue lejos, así que no arriesga a lanzar ninguna telaraña. Aún se siente algo enfermo y furioso, pero darse unas buenas tundas fue liberador. Apunta a uno a unos cuantos metros. Estira las manos como si quisiera atraparlo y afloja sus extremidades para poder balancearse una vez que esté a tiro, pero en su espalda el cosquilleo se extiende y ve sobre su hombro como Tony vuela a toda marcha en su dirección. 

Maldice. Sabe que lo atrapará antes de que Peter pueda apuntar y no fallar. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse está en desventaja y no le tomará mucho a Tony darse cuenta que Peter no se va a quedar de buena fe allí. 

—¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo! —gruñe mirando sobre su hombro antes de volver a ver la maldita punta del rascacielos.

— _Y yo te dije que ibas a tener que hacerlo mejor._ —susurra en su oído y Peter da un respingo. 

Dentro su traje es Navidad. Un has de luz lo vuelve a la vida y el visor parpadea antes de ajustarse y mostrarle en la pantalla la distancia de hierro a la que le había hechado el ojo. De repente puede ver la velocidad de su caída, la del viento que hay en ese momento y las coordenadas. 

Gruñe, pero la voz de Karen le arrebata parte de la furia. 

— _Hola Peter._ —lo saluda como si nada, igual de jovial y predispuesta que siempre, y Peter aprieta los ojos con fuerza antes de sentirse una mierda integral. 

Ni siquiera se había podido despedir. No sabía como hacerlo. Le dijo adiós como le decía cada día, no pudo agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por él esos diez años. Era una IA, pero Peter no supo como decirle que para él era más una amiga que tecnología sin más. 

—Karen… Dios nena, lo siento mucho. —masculla olvidando la estructura que pensaba usar como propulsor y del bastardo que le persigue la espalda— Yo… yo no tengo perdón.

— _No tienes de qué preocuparte, Peter. Soy una IA. No tengo sentimientos._

—Sí… sí bueno. —suspira algo incómodo en cualquier caso. 

— _Pero… si los tuviera, diría que estoy feliz de volver a estar a tu lado._

Peter sonrió y vio que en su mira el circulo rojo se volvió verde dandole señal de que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atinarle a la torre de centro. No era un rascacielos. Bueno, había peores. 

Lanzó una de sus telarañas y jaló con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. 

Gracia a la máscara el aire con le hirió los ojos, y agradeció ligeramente tenerlo, la velocidad a que iba era un nuevo nivel. 

—¿Qué tan cerca está? —preguntá sin mirar sobre su hombro, jadeando al apoyar los pies en la estructura. 

Cogió impulso en ella y volvió a saltar sin perder un mínimo segundo. Volvio a sentir el aire abrirse para él y fijó la vista en uno de los edificios cerca. Necesitaba solo huir lo más lejos que pudiera. Tony no podía salir de determinadas zonas con el traje. Peter solo tenía que cruzar esa puta barrera y el traje por defecto lanzaría una alerta al centro. Pocos segundos después una llamada le haría la pregunta: ¿Carcel o apagar el traje? 

— _¿Sabes que solo está siguiéndote?_

—¿Qué? ¡No! 

Suelta la telaraña de la que se estaba columpiando y tira otra que lo lleve a la punta del edificio. Cuando frena en la maldita terraza, no llega a darse vuelta que la armadura está allí esperandolo. 

—Te dije que me dejes en paz. —gruñe desactivando el casco de su traje. 

Tony lo imita y Peter nota que respira con dificultad; tal como él hace. 

—Y yo te dije que no lo iba a hacer. 

—No tenemos nada de que hablar. 

—A mi me parece que sí. 

—A mi me parece que me dejaste. 

Tony inclina la cabeza. ¡Inclina la cabeza! ¿Puede el hijo de puta ser más atrevido? Sabe que es un descarado consumado, pero menear la cabeza como si dudara de eso, como si no fuera jodidamente exacto. 

Aprieta los puños, se recuerda que no puede tocarlo y retrocede un pasó con la mandíbula tan tensa que un ligero calambre se alza por su cien. 

—Me dejaste Tony. Me dijiste que siga con mi vida. ¿Quieres que le pidamos a F.R.I.D.A.Y. las filmaciones de la cámara de seguridad? Te juro que usaste la expresión: Terminamos. Dos veces, al menos. 

—Quizá me precipité. 

Peter lo mira y por un segundo no confía en su mente. ¿Está dormido? ¿Es esa la nueva cara de sus pesadillas?

—Mira. —suspira, se obliga a mantenerse entero, a no hacer una escena, a no perder los estribos o los nervios. Se juró que no lo haría. Se juró que terminaría su trabajo y se iría. 

Ahora veía que eso fue estúpido e ingenuo. Bien, Quentin y Tony lograron arrancarle la última cuota de inocencia que ocupaba su interior. 

—No… no voy a pasar por esto Tony. Me dejaste, di lo que quieras. Me importa una mierda. Déjame en paz. 

—No voy a irme —le dice dando un pasó. 

Peter retrocede dos. Tony avanza tres. Peter da dos más hacia atrás y tres al costado. Tony lo imita, duplica el número. Bailan en el techo. En circulos que no se acercan, pero no que tampoco pueden alejarse. Su paciencia se diluye un poco a cada pasó, su temperamento se exalta, le cuesta trabar las palabras ens u garganta, quiere saltar a su cuello y partirselo. Está jugando con él. Ve en sus ojos la divertida expresión, piensa que él está para esas. Que a Peter le queda fuerza para eso. 

Solo quiere dejar de verlo, poder olvidarlo así eso sea malditamente imposible. Quiere dejar de amarlo así eso implique arrancarse el corazón. Sabe que se miente descaradamente al decir que fue solo el trabajo que lo hizo quedarse en la empresa. Cada día esperó por ese momento. Pero no lo hizo, Tony nunca fue por él. Hasta que alguien no intentó darle un poco de algo, porque bueno, Quentin podía tener algo en mente, pero cuando se estaban besando su interés era real y ya le valía solo con eso. 

—¡Déjame en paz! —gruñe lanzandole de improviso una telaraña la pecho. 

Tony intenta retroceder, pero Peter fue muy precavido y esta se adhiere al centro de su pecho pese a todo. La enrolla en la muñeca y jala. Lo ve caer de rodillas y tiene que poner las manos en el piso para impedir que lo tire de boca al concreto de la terraza. 

Respira pesadamente, su mente es un lío de dolor y falsas esperanzas. 

Se desgarraba internamente. Era claro que el maldito quería retractarse, pero Peter no iba a dejarlo, no así, no iba a perdonarle que siguiera jugando con él. 

Desde el piso, Tony sujeta la telaraña y la jala arrancándola de su pecho sin dudarlo. Lo mira fijo, Peter pasa saliva y ve que esa vez no sonrie con soberbia, no se rie sarcásticamente con su mirada. Tony solo lo mira seriamente, muy seriamente. Peter vuelve a retroceder. No quiere ni saber qué piensa decirle. 

—No tuve que haberte dejado. —dice sencillamente— Tenías razón, no es mi derecho decidir como te arruinas la vida. 

—Ya no me interes-

—Que lo haga, porque no voy a volver a irme Peter. —le espeta de golpe y Peter le alza el menton sintiendo una punzada en su cuello al oír su terquedad y su displicencia— Me harté de huir de tí. Me cansé. Esta vez voy en serio. 

—¿Debo suponer que no ibas en serio cuando me diste esa sortija? —le escupe fríamente— Sortija que me pediste que te devuelva. 

Ve que esa última acotación le deforma el rostro. Tony no era nada bueno escondiendo la culpa. Tenía habilidad para mentir, era realmente bueno en ello. Un gran actor. Pero la culpa, era algo que no podía esconder. Era una suerte que tuviera un espectro de la moralidad y la inmoralidad bastante curioso que lo ayudara a poder vivir como un maldito farsante. Pero en ese momento no pudo esconder la culpa que le recorrió. 

—Si te la hubieras quedado, ¿crees que hubiera sido más facil para tí el verla cada día? 

No. 

—¿Estabas siendo considerado? —le pregunta exaltado, poniendo una mano en su pecho, casi apenado con él por no deducirlo por sus propios medios— ¿Aceptas una disculpa? ¿Quieres una compensación? ¡Dios Tony! Y yo aquí pensado que solo estabas siendo un cabrón insensible...

—Lamento ser yo el que te lo diga, pero no eres nada bueno usando el sarcasmo. —le dice como si nada— No te luce. 

—Y tu eres un idiota si piensas que me importa una mierda tus excusas. 

—Yo no traje a colación el tema de la alianza. Aparte, te quedaba grande. De todos modos tenía que arreglarse. Tarde o temprano te la hubiera pedido devuelta. 

Peter rodó los ojos. Dios, como le había fastidiado a ese hombre aquello del tamaño. Jamás se perdonó no haberle acertado a puro ojo y claro que lo atormentó a él a cambio. 

—Tony… déjame ¿si? Te lo estoy pidiendo. Déjame. Déjame. Me dijiste que te olvide, que me vaya con otro, que me consiga algo en la vida. 

—Yo dije algo mejor. 

—No hay dif-

—Es que me di cuenta que no hay algo mejor. —lo corta. 

Peter siente que ni peleando contra la gravedad misma conseguiría que su boca no cayera abierta. 

Alza la mano y se rie. Suelta una carcajada un tanto cruel, si se tiene en cuenta el comentario que la desató, pero no puede solo… la risa brota desde su interior y Tony se endereza rondándole los ojos. 

—Tu… tu… me dejaste, me dejaste a nada de que empecé a planear un casamiento que no quería hacer, una boda que rápidamente se me dijo que sería un evento de al menos trescientas personas y que me quedará claro que el número no bajaría, pero podría aumentar. Me dejaste cuando ya todo el mundo sabía que íbamos a casarnos. No te importó cuanto te pedí esa noche que no hicieras eso. —remarca lentamente, casi sintiendo el dolor envenenar sus palabras que salían duras como navajas dirigidas al maldito que frente a él tensaba la quijada escuchandolas— Lloré por tí —añade acercándose lentamente— Diablos, Tony. Lloré horrores por tí, frente a tí, solo en nuestro cuarto, solo en mi cama, me dormí llorando. —le escupe— Pensé que me iba a morir del dolor —se queja golpeando su pecho— No tienes idea de cuanto dolió todo esto. —dijo con acritud— No tienes puta idea lo que era no poder dormir porque tenía miedo de soñar con lo que tuvimos. Nunca soñe con el día que me dejaste, jamás. Ni una sola y puta vez. Solo podía soñar con nosotros siendo felices, con nosotros casándonos... —susurra agachando humillado la cabeza— Siempre felices, siempre juntos. —musita sintiendo su voz fallar cuando un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo— Era un tormento tan horrible. Porque nunca estabas al despertar. Siempre estaba solo, con frio, asustado y… y tu ahora… ahora me sueltas… No… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan… Tan… 

Ni siquiera puede encontrar un adjetivo. No lo hay. Es que nadie puede ser así, nadie puede tener el corazón para ello. 

—Yo también te extrañé. —le dice y Peter alza el rostro, sin lágrimas, ya soltó tantas por ese tema que simplemente se secó. 

—Qué pena el incordio, señor Stark. 

—No estoy-

—No me importa una mierda que pasaste, ¿entiendes? No me interesa un carajo lo que pasaste. 

—Lo sé. 

La punzada en su cráneo se había ramificado. Se sentía como si un millar de clavos se estuvieran intentando colar por entre sus huesos. Meneó la cabeza e intentó alearse, pero Tony se había acercado lo suficiente para sujetarle el rostro. 

Los dedos metálicos se aferraron a su menton y le hicieron alzar el rostro. 

—Sé que no tengo perdón. Y como notarás, no te lo estoy pidiendo. 

—Una constante en tu vida. Me alegro que no perdieras la costumbre de joderme y no tener ni el detalle de disculparte. 

—Quiero que volvamos a empezar. —dice lentamente, sin oirlo, sin importarle sus palabras— De cero. Bueno, no tan de cero, pero… somos el uno para el otro Peter. No voy a seguir negándolo, no voy a seguir intentando convencerme de que puedes hacerlo mejor. No voy a seguir insistiendo que no soy digno. —recita a la perfección la mierda que los metió en eso, la mierda que hizo de Peter el hombre más infeliz en esos seis condenados meses— No más. Eres un chico grande y el más listo que conozco luego de Bruce. 

—¿Ese es tu intento de una broma? ¿Piensas que decirme estúpido hará de esto una mejor idea?

—Es mi intento de honestidad. —sonríe cordialmente, en apariencia, altamente dispuesto en no caer en sus provocaciones o sus pullas— Pensé que valorarías el detalle. 

Peter le dio un manotazo a la mano en su rostro y Tony la bajó sin pelear. 

—Según tu plan, qué, ¿te perdono? No. Perdón —se corrige al verlo abrir la boca— Realmente no estás disculpándote, así que, el perdón aquí no ocupa lugar. Digo, uno no perdona a quién no se arrepiente. Supongo que entoces, aún mejor, solo debo fingir que nunca pasó. 

Tony se alejó un pasó, luego otro y al tercero, Peter supo que lo que seguiría era una maldita idiotez. 

—No. Vamos a empatar el marcador. —dice con sencillez. 

Su piel se eriza. Completamente. Peter siente que sus instintos gritan y le jalan los nervios destrozandolos, enredándolos. Frunce el ceño, no puede evitar sacudir su cuerpo para alejar el espasmo de terror que lo recorre. 

—¿Qué…? ¿Tony? 

Cierra el casco de su armadura y cuando lo ve pararse en pose de ataque —defensa, le corrige su mente al darle una segunda mirada a sus manos, a su torso y piernas— Peter se aleja de él negando. 

—¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! —le espera con un poco de histeria. 

— _Vamos niño_ —se rie llamándolo con las manos, como si de una maldita clase de entrenamiento se tratara— _¿No quieres desquitarte? ¿No quieres que pague por todo lo que te hice sufrir? ¿Por el dolor que te cause? No importa si yo pagué caro lo que hice, si yo tambien me enloquecí de dolor. No interesa. Eso no va a dejarte tranquilo. Eres mio Parker, toda la maldita vida lo seras. Ya no me importa qué haya en tu futuro a mi lado. No me importa. Me asegurare de crear la puta fuete de la juventud si con eso me aseguro de nunca herirte otra vez. Pero, eso, es algo que en el futuro veremos. Ahora, querido, vamos a empatar el marcador. Vamos, mocoso. Ven. Dame mi merecido._

Peter sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y otra risa nerviosa se le escapaba de entre los labios. Dios, ¿qué cosa más surreal era aquella?. 

—Dios mio, estás demente. —susurra luego de unos segundos, entendiendo que esa era la única respuesta racional a todo ese hilo descabellado de pensamientos. 

_—No huyas de mí Parker, siempre te encontraré. Vamos niño, ataca._

—¡No voy a pegarte!

 _—Oh, creeme. Lo haras. —_ le jura.


	6. Guerra de Voluntades.

Peter se aleja de él cuando se alza en el aire. No le importa. No mentía. Va a conseguir que soltara la cadena. Así tiene que ser.

Sí, sabía que era una forma extraña, ridícula y hasta infantil de solucionar su mierda, pero era la única.

No iba a admitir perderlo. Y sabía de sobra que no había forma alguna de disculparse de modo verbal. Lo que él le hizo, el daño que le causó, no era algo que un simple —aunque realmente honesto y sincero— perdón pudiera sanar.

Peter tenía dentro de sí una furia que estorbaba entre ellos y lo haría de por vida si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento y algo sumamente radical, además.

Tony tenía que hacer que lo sacara, que se liberara, que le gritara, que le devolviera el dolor y el mal que le causó; Que se desquite con él hasta que el veneno saliera al completo de su sistema.

Podía ser que así no se solucionara, que no tenía porqué ir a los golpes, pero Tony era pragmático por sobre todas las cosas. Peter necesitaba empujar lejos de su cuerpo esa furia que encadenó por el dolor, que encerró dentro de un domo para poder mantener la esperanza de que él fuera lo suficientemente listo para volver a su lado.

Pobre chico, que desilución debió ser notar que Tony solo era un estúpido con una magistral agente de prensa.

—Vamos Parker —le dice al verlo y notar como su rostro descompuesto se negaba a creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

Tony hasta insultado se sintió. ¿Cuántas veces lo reprendió porque él y Rhodes arreglaban las cosas con sus legendarias batallas de pulgares? ¿Cuántas veces lo escuchó soltar que era infame que ellos se rifan la seguridad nacional por la fuerza en sus manos?

Tony sabía que había cosas —ofensas, mejor dicho— que solo a los golpes se quitan y al que no le gustará, bien podía retirarse. Él era así, no iba a andar pidiendo perdón.

—Tony esto es lo más estúpido que algun-

No lo dejó terminar. Apuntando a uno de sus pies, le soltó una descarga y la bola de energía blanca le dio de lleno.

El chico cayó por el tejado al tener que saltar de golpe y Tony le sonrió con soberbia dentro del casco al oír el grito iracundo que le soltó mientras caía.

Peter sintió el vértigo encoger su estómago y se tuvo que sujetar con una mano al lateral del edificio para frenar la caída cuando al fin pudo despertar. Su máscara se cerró sola una vez que Tony lo atacó y solo por ello cuando el maldito arrogante flotó frente a él no lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca incrédulo.

Completamente incrédulo.

—Vamos niño, me aburro. —lo pincha.

Peter lo mira sin de verdad poder creer que ese maldito… que de verdad pensara…

Dios, sabía que Tony estaba un poco loco y que el término excéntrico parecía haber sido creado únicamente para poder en el futuro describirlo, pero es que aquello... Mira que ir a pensar que así se podía solucionar algo…

—Mira, déjate de idioteces ¿sí? —le gruñe examinando el piso a varios metros bajo él.

El edificio que sin dudas no iba a soportar un enfrentamiento directo. Arrugó el ceño y miró finalmente a Tony.

—No voy a golpearte solo para aliviar la mierda que me hiciste. —dice claramente— ¿Sientes culpa Stark? ¿Quieres que alguien te haga pagar, o pobre de tí, tus pecados? Ve a la puta iglesia, que te exorcicen. Y de paso a ver si te arreglas unas sesiones con un psiquiatra. —le suelta resuelto, alzando el rostro dentro del traje.

Siente en la punta de la lengua una tonelada de insultos. Tantos que su boca se traba un segundo y su mente se sumerge en un ligero caos. Quiere gritarle que es un maldito egoísta, que es una mierda sin igual, que por él puede partirle un rayo o una topadora. Que solo lo deje, que lo deje de una jodida vez, pero cierra la boca, rebusca entre las palabras y solo coge aquellas que no son un insulto. Antes que nada, Peter, si estaba bien educado.

—A mi déjame en pa-

Peter se suelta del edificio una vez que Tony alza la mano y vuelve a atacar.

—Eres tan pesado _... —_ suspira el muy hijo de puta aburrido mortalmente— Ivir si ti cinsiguis in psiquiitri —se mofa haciendo que sus dientes chirríen— Portate como hombre, Parker. Deja de huir.

Tony ve que solo lo está irritando, y niega. Necesita enojarlo, necesita sacarlo de sus cabales. Sabe que un par de golpes serían suficientes. El chico es bastante competitivo. Un poco de trabajo lo podía poner a andar. Pero ese no era el punto y francamente, tampoco es que se moría por darle una paliza. Solo quería que el chico se deje llevar y deje que ese fuego en su interior arda hasta consumirse.

—¿Entiendes lo enfermo que es lo que pides?

—No me vengas con cosas de buen o mal gusto. No soy yo el que casi se folla a un compañero de trabajo en plena fiesta.

— _Parece que eso sí le llegó. —_ le informa F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Tony ve en su pantalla los valores del chico descontrolarse un poco.

—No te atrevas… no te atrevas a recordarme eso. —le espeta.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? Digo, eso era mucho más enfermo y retorcido. Mi empleado. En mi fiesta. No parecías muy preocupado por la moralidad de las cosas mientras te restriegas contra Quentin. Aparte, ¡¿Beck?! —le espera viendo como su respiración se agita y las pulsaciones le suben entre un latido y el siguiente.

Sonríe para sí. Se acerca, siente los celos quemarlo, no es difícil seguir por ahí. No por Peter. Se merecía que el chico se tire a unas mil personas frente a él, se merecía que Peter decidiera que esa era una genial idea y mierda, dolía como el carajo porque estaba extraordinariamente bien. Como su mentor, Tony quería darle un _A+_. Era por ese hijo de puta que osó ponerle una mano encima a Peter solo para manipularlo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es un idiota, estirado, bueno para nada! —enumeró saboreando las palabras con placer, terminando de acercarse a él.

—¡Púdrete! No tienes derecho a decir nada de Quentin. No sabes nada de él.

—Se que te estaba usando y que ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

— _Jefe…_

Los valores de Peter se fueron al carajo en el momento en que soltó el edificio y se colgó de su traje dándole un duro golpe en la mandíbula. Tony le sujetó la mano y controlando muy bien la fuerza en los propulsores, lo tiró lejos. El chico no le dio tiempo a enderezarse. Dos telarañas se aferraron a su traje, mano y pecho. Aun sin apoyo alguno Peter lo sacudió en el aire y lo lanzó otra vez unos metros hacia arriba.

Tony sonrió.

— _Dame imagen —_ le pide en silencio a su IA.

El rostro furioso, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, los dientes apretados y las venas del cuello marcadas estaba ahí. Tony bajó las comisuras de sus labios y sintió como la mueca divertida moría.

El crudo dolor se vio tan claro cuando el chico parpadeó volviendo a lanzarle una telaraña que Tony solo cerró los ojos y no peleó contra el tirón que lo volvió a jalar hacia abajo, dónde un duro golpe con las plantas de los pies en el pecho lo recibió.

Tosió un poco, pero volvió a lo suyo. Se dijo que ya habría tiempo para conseguir que lo perdone, ya podría resarcir sus fallas. Ahora era el momento de expulsar el dolor, de velar porque consiguiera limpiar esa mierda que fue dejando que germine y se extienda en su interior. 

Era el momento de asegurarse de purgar. Con el tiempo lo sanaría. Con el tiempo Tony se aseguraría de pagar más caro que con golpes sus errores. Aquello no era como decía el chico "por él, para sentirse mejor". Era solo para limpiar el sistema de Peter y prepararlo para recuperarse. Tony lo había herido, herido de verdad y… era responsabilidad suya como mentor asegurarse de que Spider-Man no se volviera un peligro para nadie. Si quería sacar a golpes la meirda, Tony —responsable y veedor del chico— lo salvaría de sí mismo.

Ya no podía salvarlo de él. Muy tarde para eso. Pero al menos podía seguir cuidándolo de sí.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó otro poco en dirección al suelo.

El cuerpo de Peter se sacudió, pero no peleó contra el impulso por más que quisiera darle a Tony un golpe. Le costó, pero sabía que no quería golpearse contra el duro concreto, así que se calmó y pensó fríamente mientras la caida se hacía más vertiginosa y llena de ruido, ahora que estaban en plena ciudad.

Lanzó una telaraña, pero como Tony giró esquivándola en el aire mientras volvía a volar a su encuentro, esta se pegó al lateral del mismo edificio del que lo derribó y asintió. Cerró ambas manos en la telaraña y se empujó hacia arriba. Tony volaba lo suficientemente rápido para perder un par de metros al frenar y Peter se aprovechó de esa distancia lanzando más telarañas que lo sacaran de allí.

Estaba cerca de la zona donde Tony ya no podría andar libremente. Usó toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en sus brazos y lanzaba las telarañas lo más lejos que podía. Se impulsaba con una mano y con los pies saltando de un edificio a otro, alejándose kilómetros en segundos.

Empezó a sudar dentro del traje, empezó a sentirse ahogado y asfixiado por sus demonios que pujaban por romper su coraza, pero no les dió lugar. Solo necesitaba alejarse, alejarse antes de gritarle que ya no le haga más daño, que le permita huir para cuidarse.

Sacudió la cabeza y solo siguió huyendo. Huyendo de esa charla que no iba a sostener, huyendo de la debilidad que lo colmaba al oír la voz que no podía acallar que le suplicaba que lo deje intentar remediar las cosas.

—¡No! —se dijo bajo, pero frío— No. —reiteró tapando con capas de dolor su maldita empatía que le decía que Peter siempre supo que llegaría el día que Tony lo hiciera realmente feo por sus miedos.

Le daba igual. Le tenía que dar igual. Casi furioso arrojó a ese fragmento de su alma el dolor que el resto de él sintió, recordó cruelmente la noche que lo dejó, como el dolor y el desconcierto lo dejaron catatonico hasta que el primer halo de luz lo hizo entrar en movimiento. La vergüenza que sintió al ver que sus pocas cosas cabían miserablemente en una maleta.

Su corazón latía desbocado y su mente estaba más allá de lo que podía ser atendido. Gritaba y gruñía herido que volviera, que fuera a por ese condenado hijo de puta que se daba el lujo de burlarse en su cara de las consecuencias de lo que le hizo.

Se partía por dar la vuelta y darle esa tunda que tanto le pedía, pero no podía, no era la forma, no podía ceder. No podía por muchos motivos, así uno de ellos —lamentablemente— no el más fuerte, supiera que eso era una terrible, terrible idea. Peter más le temía a que funcionara que a otra cosa.

No quería ni pensar en que de verdad darse un par de golpes le hiciera bajar la guardia y permitirle ganar terreno sobre él.

Intentaba apuntar una de las pocas estructuras que lo separaban de la libertad, cuando Karen grita.

— _¡Detrás de tí!_

Peter gruñe y pese a que salta más alto, a que alza las piernas casi a la altura de su cabeza convirtiéndose en una bola en el cielo nocturno, las grandes manos del traje de Iron Man le cogen de la cintura y lo embisten.

Chocan de lleno contra el lateral de concreto de un edificio y Peter siente en las costillas como la estructura tiembla. Dentro los gritos sorprendidos suenan y Peter por primera vez se percata de que hay gente por todos los balcones.

Maldice. No se había dado cuenta. Estaban lejos del suelo, pero el traje de Iron Man en las calles era un evento de paro nacional. Mira el piso y sus peores temores lo confirman. Cientos de personas paradas, autos parados, todos apuntando con sus dedos y celulares al cielo, a ellos.

Intenta empujar para arriba. Se quiere desplazar fuera de las manos de Tony, pero este no lo deja. Le coge el pescuezo y lo lanza otra vez contra el suelo. Peter mirá desesperado e intenta no volver a valerse de los edificios que los rodean, pero no le queda más remedio. Lanza una de las telarañas y la apunta lo más arriba que puede. No son oficinas, nota que son puro edificio residencial. En nada siente que el gentío empieza a agruparse, nota desesperado un par de flashes, pero Tony vuelve a sujetarlo de atrás y por mucho que no quiere, tiene que darle una patada para sacarselo de encima.

—¡Iron Man está peleado con Spider-Man! —grita un niño que la madre se esfuerza por poner tras su espalda cuando ellos pasan volando por allí y Peter con más urgencia vuelve a apuntar a la terraza del gran edificio.

Es viejo, no cree que pueda resistir si es que Tony lo…

El golpe sordo en la parte baja de su espalda llega en el mismo momento que Karen le avisa, maldice. Maldice con fuerza, lleno de dolorosa furia. No dolió, de verdad que no fue tan fuerte, pero soltó la telaraña y se tuvo que trepar al edificio.

Al menos no había nadie en el lateral ni en los balcones de enfrente.

—¡TONY DEJA ESTO! —le grita cuando el cabrón vuelve a posarse frente a él— ¡Van a llamar a los malditos Vengadores!

—Oh, bebé. Ya lo hicieron. Rhodes te manda saludos. Dice que no va a meterse en nuestros problemas maritales.

Peter suelta una maldición por lo bajo y lo mira rabioso.

—Dice que no seas muy blando, que apostó por tí contra Happy.

—¡Esto no es un jodido juego!

—Claro que no —le concede muy fácil, demasiado risueño— Pero si lo fuera, está claro que voy ganando tres a uno.

Peter suelta una carcajada maliciosa y niega.

—Te di dos golpes buenos. Y solo uno de los tuyos me alcanzó.

—Dos.

Peter no llegó a quejarse cuando sintió como el gran puño se estrellaba contra su abdomen, doblandolo.

—Eres una farsa. ¿Así te entrené? ¿Esto eres? ¿Pura queja y lloriqueo?

Tony sintió el dolor en la garganta al decirlo, pero era fiel creyente de que si uno iba a joderla, o la jodía en grande, o más vale se quedaba quieto.

Por un segundo se imaginó que ser Peter era una real mierda, pero cuando le devolvió el golpe, cuando su puño se estrelló dolorosamente contra el mentón de su casco, se dio cuenta que ser los dos era una puta joda.

El segundo golpe lo dio en el mismo punto y Tony sintió un ligero mareo mientras un montón de telarañas repentinamente lo rodearon al impactar con el edificio que tenían detrás.

Extiende los brazos, intenta romperlos, pero se distrajo lo suficiente para que Peter lo atrape bien y lo pueda jalar como si fuera un bolso sobre su hombro antes de arrojarlo al tejado.

Su cuerpo cae contra la gravilla fina y miró en todas direcciones. Peter aterrizó en la esquina de la terraza, se endereza, lo mira de arriba abajo, se retira la máscara de su traje y puede distinguir en su gesto la furia fría y enloquecida. Respira agitado, su pecho sube y baja, las patas mecánicas se clavan en la terraza y lo alzan un metro al menos. Se ve fuera de sí, se ve completamente salvaje y animal.

Tony sintió inmediatamente pena por los pobres propietarios del lugar. No era una fea terraza, estaba tan perfectamente decorada que por un segundo quiso decirle a Peter que quizá mejor buscaban otro lado, pero las telarañas lo soltaron de golpe y se pudo enderezar con lo justo antes de sentir otra más pegarse en su pecho.

Empezando a sentirse de los cojones, alza la vista y la sujeta intentando impedir que el chico pudiera arrojarlo como un costal de patatas, pero Peter nunca intentó empujarlo a él. Se lanza lanza en su dirección y le dio otro derechazo en la maldita mandíbula. Las patas del traje lo aferran y le impiden poder escapar.

Esa vez su cabeza rebota contra el casco, pero antes de que pueda quejarse, el chico lo lanza hacia adelante, haciendo que sus piernas se tambaleen y caiga de rodillas. Tony buscó a ciegas por su espalda, pero una dura e inclemente patada en la espalda lo arrojó sin más al suelo. Sonríe sintiendo como su frente se abre ligeramente al volver a golpearse. Se intenta erguir, apoya las manos en la gravilla, pero Peter no iba a dejarla así. No ahora que había despertado.

Soltando un grito furioso y lleno de dolor, el chico le pateó las manos, impidiendo que se levante. Tony gruñe cuando una de las grandes patas mecánicas se clava contra su traje y lo contiene. Siente como si le hubiera dado otra maldita y dura patada, pero que queda ligeramente quieto por unos segundos, necesitando volver a coger el aire que soltó.

—¡Maldito seas! —le grita pateando sus costillas, enganchando la punta del botín del traje, volteandolo con la ayuda de las patas— ¡Diablos! —le gruñe rodeando su cuerpo, acomodando cada uno de sus pies a los costados de su cintura, mirándolo desde arriba, llenó de odio.

Tony intenta enderezarse, enciende los propulsores de su espalda, pero Peter le asesta una patada en el cuello y vuelve a caer contra la gravilla.

Arrojándole otra telaraña al pecho que lo elevó del suelo, solo para dejarlo caer con un duro golpe de su puño, justo sobre el reactor.

—¡¿ESTA MIERDA QUERÍAS?! —le gritó rabioso, acercando sus rostros, alejándose, dándole la espalda.

Grita al aire y se voltea listo para seguir, completamente poseído cuando Tony se intentaba levantar.

Ve dentro de su casco como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y furioso le lanza otra telaraña que pega sus pies al suelo y con la otra mano lanza otra sobre su cabeza. Patea su mano cuando la alza para defenderse y la aplasta contra la gravilla. Tony se retuerce, no intenta escapar, ya no, pero hace como si fuera a. Peter gime harto con él y sus forcejeos. Le atesta un rodillazo en la frente y por un segundo el mundo se vuelve negro. Le lanza un proyectil y el chico se queja cuando este detona y lo arroja contra el suelo, sacándoselo finalmente de encima.

Tony se para tan rápido como puede y cuando el humo se disipa se queda congelado. Peter no está en el piso donde se supone que debería estar, el golpe seco de unos pies le da tan de lleno en la parte baja de la espalda, que de no ser por la telaraña que se pega en su nuca se hubiera ido para adelante. Sorprendido vuelve a sentir el suelo golpearlo y gime doblándose cuando algo realmente pesado le aplasta las piernas justo por las rodillas.

Grita al sentir como esa vez las filosas patas metálicas se abren paso dentro de la armadura y se ve obligado a moverse. No llegaron a cortarlo, pero siente el firme rose del filo por debajo de las rodillas. Si intentara hacerlo, si intentara moverse, se cortaría sin remedio. Todo aquello resulta asquerosamente incómodo, en especial porque estaba lleno de telarañas que lo tenían aferrado al piso.

—¿Ahora te parezco mejor entrenado? —le espera tomándolo del cuello, enderezandolo a penas del suelo.

Casi subiéndose sobre él, suelta otro duro golpe en su cuerpo, esta vez tan cerca de las costillas que gime.

El traje se abolla un poco, y el impacto contra el suelo le saca el aire de los pulmones, pero se queda quieto y no se da el lujo de responder. Mantiene las piernas tensas y duras, no necesita mucho de él, las telarañas que las rodean le impiden que realmente se mueva y se lastime, pero la sensación de que en cualquier momento se puede despedir de una de ellas lo tiene un poco nervioso.

No esperó eso, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por buscarlo hasta romperlo.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Alguna vez te importará lo que yo quiera?! —le espeta sacudiendolo contra el suelo, bajando la mano con la que iba a golpearlo.

Tony agradece no tener que decirle nada, porque los golpes en su pecho lo dejaron sin aire y la rapidez con la que lo zamarrea no le ayuda a volver a juntarlo. Peter lo sacude, lo agita de aca para alla. Pero eso no es suficiente, vuelve a cerrar el puño, con menos fuerza que al inicio, pero le pega en el pecho haciendo gala de una precisión que hace que Tony tema por su corazón más que por sus pulmones.

La fuerza con la que lo sacude hace saltar las alertas de F.R.I.D.A.Y. pero no le permite dar la aviso de emergencia. Peter llora desconsolado con cada golpe, cada grito sale más roto, más frágil y débil. Tiembla entero, apenas y tiene abierto los ojos. No es una amenaza, ni siquiera con las patas clavándole al suelo, ni siquiera con esa fuerza desbocada. No está saliéndose de control, lentamente lo pierde.

—¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! —solloza soltándose duramente contra el suelo, sentándose sobre su cintura, llevando las manos desesperadas a su rostro cuando sus rodillas caen al suelo a sus costados— ¡Déjame de una vez! —vuelve a gritarle mientras le da otro y otro golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

Algo que es vital de marcar, Peter, que está técnicamente en un maldito trance de locura y estrés, nunca jamás le pega al reactor.

Tony sabe que está agotado, que está molido y no habla de su resistencia. Habla del dolor que le atraviesa el alma. Pero nunca, jamás, ni una sola vez —pese a saber como nadie que eso era lo único que iba a desactivar el traje— intenta dejarlo tirado e indefenso.

Tony iba a vivir cada una de las mil vidas que le corresponden y en ninguna de ellas, merecería a alguien como Peter, que pese a estar consumido por el odio y la locura, se atreve a hacerle a Tony lo mismo que otros le hicieron.

—¡Deja de lastimarme! —gruñe frustrado, apretando los dientes, volviendo a soltarlo contra la gravilla— ¡Deja de hacerlo! —le pide dejando caer la frente contra el reactor que brilla en su pecho.

Tony sabe que ya es más que suficiente.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y.

La fuerza máxima se carga y cuando Peter finalmente se derrumba sobre su pecho, Tony se suelta de las telarañas y se sienta rodeándolo fuertemente con los brazos. Desactiva su armadura y la de Peter en la misma orden y le sujeta el rostro pegándose contra el suyo.

—Lo siento, bebé. Lo siento. —murmura a la carrera, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el dolor abrirle la carne— No llores más amor, no llores.

Peter menea la cabeza, niega y se tapa el rostro.

—De verdad intenté olvidarte. De verdad. —se queja— Lo desee cada noche desde que me fui de la Base.

—Lo sé amor. —reconoce con la misma tristeza— Yo también lo intenté, pero… Somos el uno para el otro. Es imposible.

Peter se aferra a su chaqueta y entierra la nariz en su cuello. Tony le rodea la parte posterior de la cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra le rodea la cintura intentando transferir algo de su calor a la piel gélida de sus brazos.

El chico suelta otro sollozo fuerte y por suerte es el último. Luego de eso empieza a respirar con más calma, se estremece un poco cada poco, pero lentamente su respiración se va calmando. Se relaja del todo contra su cuerpo y alza el rostro limpiandolo con las manos húmedas.

Tony siente la camisa húmeda donde estuvo apoyado, pero no le importa.

—Esto es un mierda. Una puta mierda. —se queja—. Amarte es en verdad una maldita mierda.

Tony sonríe, le sujeta las mejillas y con los pulgares termina de limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Llevo años diciéndolo.

Peter asiente y mira por primera vez el hermoso patio que gracias a Dios no destrozaron. No del todo al menos. Los edificios de pocas calles más abajo no iban a ir con tanta suerte.

—No puedo volver a pasar por esto. —dice el chico inspirando hondo— De verdad tienes que dejarme ir ahora mismo si tienes así sea la más mínima y maldita duda. Sé hombre Stark, porque te juro que esta será la última vez que permitiré que me hagas daño.

Tony sonríe y asiente. Con convicción mete la mano en la chaqueta y saca con cuidado algo que no se siente muy orgulloso de cargar, pero de lo que no puede deshacerse.

—No.

Tony parpadea. Algo desconcertado ve como Peter mirá la alianza negando.

—De verdad esta vez que no voy a arre-

—Me alegro. Pero no cometeré dos veces el mismo error.

Tony lo mira sin entender muy bien qué es lo que eso significa.

—¿No… no quieres casarte?

—No. No ahora. No retomaré desde ahí nuestra relación. Me lastimaste Tony, creeme, darte una paliza no hizo que lo que sea que creas que iba a hacer. Me lastimaste, y no como cuando te pedí que dejes de mandar a pintar mi maldito auto del color que se te ocurría, digo, realmente me lastimaste. Todo el mundo se burló de mí y el que no me miró lleno de pena. Como si yo fuera una especie de idiota optimista que iba a poder desposarte. Solo sentía pena. —masculla rodando los ojos— No. Lo siento pero, si quieres que estemos juntos, volveremos a empezar.

Tony dejó caer los hombros y miró el pobre anillo una última vez antes de volverlo a guardar.

—Bien. —dice desconcertado y algo perdido, sin entender muy bien cómo es que terminó allí sentado sintiéndose idiotamente ridículo— Haremos esto como quieras.

Peter le sonríe y de alguna forma, pese a que perdió, en el fondo sabe que ganó. 


	7. Vencedores Vencidos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero parece que no el suficiente. Peter sigue apretado contra su pecho sigue acariciando con la punta de la nariz su cuello y Tony se estremece de solo pensar en alejarse y volver a andar.

Debe, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ya bloqueó mil veces llamadas de Pepper y Rhodes. Estaba seguro que Rhodes tenía las de Ross y así una pequeña cadena. Claro que lo más probable fuera que al llegar a casa Happy lo estuviera esperando para ponerse en plan mamá gallina con él.

Se estira ligeramente y empuja con cuidado los hombros del chico, Peter lo mira y parpadea como si estuviera agotado. Sin mentir, está jodidamente aterrado. Nunca en su puta vida le había quedado más claro que si la jodía, se despedía de la vida que conocía. Le agrada. Le gusta el subidón de adrenalina que eso le deja. Su frente aún duele un poco. Peter ya se encargó de verle el golpe y Tony le aplaudía el que no se hubiera disculpado por él. Lo intentó, vio en su rostro que quiso decir las palabras, pero que las contuvo impidiendoles el paso. Le sonríe con cuidado y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Tony, ¿lo haremos como yo quiera?

—Sí, señor Parker.

—Que bueno. —susurra lentamente, acariciando su boca con la mano libre, empujando cuidadosamente un dedo entre sus labios, arrancándole un pequeño tirón en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Intrigando, ciertamente encantado, alza una ceja para verlo sin entender bien qué pretende exactamente, pero ya lo tenía encima besándolo cuando estaba por formular la pregunta. Empujando con dureza las caderas contra las suyas, tumbandolo otra vez en el suelo, Tony ni siquiera se dio el lujo de perder el tiempo en explicaciones.

Sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirse, lo empuja más sobre él, aprieta su espalda y lo pega bruscamente a sus caderas. Lo siente estremecerse y gruñir contra sus labios, lo siente tenso y ansioso. Le toca admitir que se siente condenadamente igual.

—Joder... —gime Peter al sentir como le clava los dientes en el cuello y Tony se estremece alzando más rápido y bruscamente las caderas contra las de él.

—Vamos a casa bebé. —suplica— No puedo más, vamos a casa. —suspira sintiendo encantado como la boca de Peter se acurruca contra su oído mordiendo y chupando la piel sensible que ahí esconde— Pasó mucho tiempo, encanto. Necesito tenerte.

—Quiero hacerlo aquí.

Tony se tensa y lo mira a los ojos. Sentado sobre él, luce como una hermosa encarnación del pecado vivo.

Hace una mueca, mierda, la idea es hermosamente sucia, pero no quiere hacer las cosas así con el chico. Siempre supo que Peter era casi virgen cuando entró en esa relación, no le quiso nunca preguntar por si las dudas, la sola idea le asustaba y le hacía sentirse culpable. Por eso siempre fue con cuidado, siempre se movió dentro de los límites razonables. Jugaban, pero no mucho, no muy fuerte.

—Peter...

—Quiero que me folles en esta azotea Tony. Quiero que me la metas aquí y ahora. —le espeta con tal crudeza que tiene que apretar las piernas cuando siente un espasmo de sucio placer al oírlo— ¿Quieres que te perdone? Bueno, _señor Stark_ —sonríe con una mirada tan _"calientapollas"_ que Tony gime en respuesta encantado con esa maldita y nueva actitud— Creo que es hora de que avancemos al siguiente nivel. —abriendo maliciosamente lento su camisa, Peter se la arranca y acaricia sus abdominales deslizando lentamente los dedos por su piel perfecta y clara— Quiero que dejes de tratarme como si me fueras a romper. No soy perfecto, deja de intentar ver eso en mi. Si no tuvieras tantos reparos, si no me hubieras puesto en ese pedestal, nunca hubiera pasado todo esto. —lo reprende, jugando con la tira elástica de sus interiores, bajándolos discretamente para que Tony pueda verle el pubis mientras abre su pantalón y baja el cierre— Quiero que me cojas en este maldito piso. —le espeta meciéndose sobre él, arrastrando la polla dura a lo largo de la suya— ¿Será que el señor puede?

Tony tira de él y le baja el bóxer liberando su miembro.

Bueno, que mierda. Peter tenía razón. No era una delicada florecilla y Tony ya llevaba demasiado jugando al puñetero príncipe azul. No era nada de eso.

Se relame y lo empuja otra vez haciendo que esa vez sus rodillas se deslicen un poco por el suelo y termine acercando su dura erección contra sus labios. Los separa y el chico no duda en sujetarse el miembro y empujarlo dentro de ellos. Jadea al sentir como le jala del cabello para que casi en el acto vaya a ritmo que quiere y él no le dice nada. Separa más los labios, lo toma entero y Peter se retuerce sentándose más en su rostro, muerto del gusto.

La tela de sus jeans oscuros lo raspa, pero no va a engañar a nadie con que eso no lo pone aún más cachondo.

—¡AH! mierda. ¡Tony! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! —se queja empujándose más contra él, metiéndose entero y saliendo casi a tope también.

Tony le empuja las caderas, lo hace ir más rápido, le da una pequeña nalgada, el chico se retuerce otra vez. Siente como su interior se derrite y se quema. Los sonidos desprovistos de tapujos y miedos suenan mil veces más eróticos que esos ruidos que siempre hacía para contenerse.

Peter se ve afrodisíaco desde su posición, embistiendo su boca sin vergüenza alguna y Tony se lamenta no tenerlo desnudo y más abierto. Casi puede verlo venirse con su lengua penetrándolo. Agenda en casa hacerlo, es hora de que él se coma ese lindo trasero como Dios manda. No de pasada y alejándose cuando el chico se siente completamente abochornado. Tony quiere devorarlo y hacer que se venga mientras su lengua se hunde en su hueco.

Peter gime a la luna con más fuerza cuando Tony succiona duramente con toda su polla dentro de la boca. El pobre se estremece, Tony siente como se tensa, como empuja más erráticamente las caderas y lo vuelve a alejar cuando lo siente dar un duro embiste.

La mirada chocolate y febril se queda prendida de él y de como lame el rastro de semen que no pudo contener con la punta de la lengua. Peter jadea pesadamente, pero Tony no se molesta en decirle nada. Lo vuelve a hacer bajar por su cuerpo y lo deja que se vuelva a sentar sobre su abdomen.

Sujeta la camisa que el chico se arrancó de los brazos y se limpia el rostro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pese a que los de Peter solo tienen cabida para ver la corrida que atraviesa su rostro, como si esta fuera alguna especie de sustancia de otro planeta.

Sonríe con socarronería.

Su miembro no necesitó ni dos minutos para estar completamente duro y dispuesto. Y ahora palpita como si supiera que es su turno. Tony le sujeta el rostro a Peter y lo hace acercarse a su boca. El chico lo besa desenfrenado y Tony deja que se saboree en él.

La boca de Peter se pierde desde sus labios a su cuello, le arranca la camisa y Tony suelta su cinturón y los botones superiores de su pantalón.

Las prisas siempre serían malas amigas, y cuando Peter se halla solo con sus interiores mirándolo anhelante, Tony se relamió sabiendo que no iba a llegar a meterla que se vendría.

Mierda, no podía creer que habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que lo tuvo así, sonrojado y listo para él. Sentía que podía correrse como un adolescente y es que en ese breve tiempo el cuerpo de Peter había sufrido una pequeña e imposible metamorfosis.

Dios era una maldita tonelada de músculos duros y definidos. Sus hombros estaban más anchos, sus abdominales eran un pequeño cuadradito junto y bajo de otros. Su pecho se había agrandado tanto que Tony quería apretarlo, masajearlo y correrse en él. ¿Cuántas horas se metió en un gimnasio? ¿Cuánto ejercicio hizo en ese tiempo?

Puta mierda, Peter ya era dolorosamente hermoso, pero en ese momento era duro, varonil y soberbio. No había un ápice de su estructura ligeramente delicada. Seguía teniendo una cintura estrecha y marcada, unas caderas bien torneadas, pero el puñetero tamaño de esos muslos ahora era más duro y tonificado. Sus piernas eran una maldita oda.

Casi se sintió con ganas de ir a tomar el pescuezo de Quentin y arrancarle los ojos por _casi_ ver esa delicia de hombre.

—Lo siento amor —murmura viéndolo hambriento, a un segundo de babear por su nuevo y enloquecedor cuerpo— No será como siempre.

Peter lo mira sin entender bien qué quiere decir y Tony lo empuja sobre sus rodillas, parándose brevemente para acomodarse detrás de él. Peter se estremece cuando frota su duro miembro atrapado en sus boxer por la línea entre sus glúteos y jadea cuando le vuelve a bajar la ropa interior, esta vez listo para desnudarlo y dejarse de joder.

Desliza la mano por la piel suave y sensible. Frota con cuidado su entrada, juega con poco con ella y, pese a que en verdad mil perversas ideas se le vienen a la mente —tocas capaces de cumplir con el designio de: pasar al siguiente nivel—, siente las pequeñas piedras clavarse dolorosamente en sus rodillas y presume que en las de Peter pasa lo mismo.

No, en ese momento, no había tiempo para ellas.

Acomoda la prenda fina bajo las rodillas de Peter y por más que sabe que no es mucho, cuando desliza las propias y cubre también sus rodillas, sabe que bastará por el momento.

—Cierra bien fuerte las piernas —musita besando su espalda desnuda, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se calienta de solo verlo, de solo poder admirarlo y saborear con rápidos e injustos besos su piel.

Los músculos —muchos más de los que recuerda— en esta se tensan bajo esa orden y Tony vuelve a tener un microinfarto del gusto.

—¿Eh? ¿No es a la inversa?

—¿Acaso fue una pregunta la que hice?

Soltando un pequeño jadeo a su tono bajo y duro, ciertamente urgente y desesperado, Peter obedece.

Con un pequeño ruido Tony empuja su polla tiesa entre sus muslos y el chico se sobresalta al sentir como su miembro se frota contra el de él.

—To-Tony. —gime a medio camino de la sorpresa y la dicha.

Pero, lamentablemente, también entre la necesidad y las ganas de más.

—No-no hago tiempo. —se lamenta cirniendose sobre su espalda— Joder, ni así creo que pueda durar.

El chico gruñe por lo bajo y Tony siente como se vuelve a estremecer. Se empuja contra él, vuelve a jadear al sentir sus miembros húmedos golpearse, al sentir como la tersa piel de sus muslos lo recibe.

El viento los golpea, le revuelve el pelo y le hace sentir que la piel desnuda es cortada por la briza, pero no le interesa una mierda, por dentro una hoguera lo consume y lo desarma.

—Tony, más rápido. —gime el chico alzando la mano para enredarse en su cuello transpirado— Más... más, más —súplica con la voz ronca y felina.

Ni siquiera se pregunta si podrá, si le dolerá al día siguiente la jodida espalda. Tony le sujeta las caderas y le aprieta más bruscamente las piernas, embiste duramente, ambos jadean y Tony se las arregla para mejorar el ángulo, para asegurarse de que cada vez que lo embiste, se rocen lo máximo que se puede.

Recorre su cuerpo, araña su espalda y lo sujeta por los hombros empujándolo para que se enderece. Lo pegó su pecho, embiste con más rapidez, Peter se queja, se arquea y se empuja contra él. Tony acaricia con la mano su boca y el chico separa los labios tomando sus dedos. Los chupa con fuerza, conteniendo los gemidos gracias a ello. Tony escupe su mano libre y rodea ambos miembros, embelesado con el fuerte y seco sonido de sus caderas golpeando su trasero.

—¡Joder! ¡Sí, amor sí! —se queja el chico casi enloquecido, meciéndose a su ritmo, arañando su brazo, retorciéndose, pegando su espalda transpirada a su pecho— Mételo Tony. —ronronea girando el rostro para verlo a los ojos— Quiero sentirte aquí —susurra lamiendo sus labios, acariciando su vientre plano y músculos.

Y así de fácil Tony pierde el jodido norte.

Lo empuja y lo hace enderezarse. Baja sus boxer y se los saca. Pisa los de Peter y lo hace sacar de dentro los pies. Antes de que el chico pueda decir nada, Tony lo empuja contra la puerta de la terraza y lo hace mirarla besando su cuello, mordiendo sus hombros. Le rodea el miembro y mientras empieza a mover la mano que le arranca un gemido agudo, se agacha tras él y le abre suavemente los glúteos

—Jo-Joder... —musitó Peter, con un suspiro encantado, quebrando dolorosamente la espalda, para que él tenga todo el acceso que quiera.

No se la deja fácil. El chico se retuerce mientras Tony delinea el contorno de su entra con la lengua, se queja cuando empieza a chupar y acariciar solo usando la punta. Se aleja un poco cuando empuja la lengua dentro, cuando lo abre un poco.

—Ah... ah... To-Tony —gruñe desesperado cuando empieza a empujar un dedo y Tony quiere sollozar sintiendo como su polla tiesa desprende preseminal a chorros.

No se anima a tocarse, solo sigue ahí, de rodillas, preparándolo, besando sus piernas, mordiendo su trasero abultado, lamiendo tras sus rodillas, arrancándole gemidos, súplicas y lamentos; completamente entregado de lleno a aquella locura sin nombre que es joderse al pobre e inocente Peter en un lugar donde cualquiera con mal criterio podía salir y pillarlo. Y le encanta. Mierda, le encanta tanto que mueve con más desenfreno su boca y su cabeza.

—Me-mételo —dice Peter golpeando otra vez la puerta, estirando hacia atrás las manos para separar mejor sus glúteos— Mételo. —se queja otra vez cuando Tony apenas metió dos dedos.

—Te va a doler. —gruñe enderezandose, soltando la polla y sacando de su interior los dedos— Aguanta un poco y pod-

—Dijiste que como yo quisiera. —le dice don seriedad y Tony lo mira coméntame a su merced.

—Como ordene, mi señor.

Peter sonríe ladinamente y se reclina mejor contra la pared, volviendo a alzar en lo alto ese hermoso trasero suyo.

Tony intenta no pensar en que lo va a lastimar un poco, y vuelve a escupir sobre su miembro y la entrada del chico. Le cuesta un horror meterse. Tanto que la dolorosa excitación remite lo suficiente para que se preocupe de poder, pero entonces Peter gime duramente y de una forma tan vulgar que Tony por impulso se empuja más fuerte y se mete de un golpe seco hasta la mitad.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sí! —se queja el chico soltando una exhalación de victoria.

Tony se queda ligeramente libido y en menos de un segundo gruñe con fuerza y se vuelve a empujar duramente.

Peter siente el dolor ascender por su espalda y el placer lo azota casi al mismo tiempo. Tony siempre daba tantas vueltas e iba con tanto cuidado... Una pleitesía ponía cada vez que lo hacían que al final lo ponía realmente nervioso.

Ese Tony, en cambio, le aprieta los glúteos, lo abre bruscamente, se retira y se vuelve a meter de otro seco golpe. Su mundo gira por unos segundos. Siente su propio miembro golpearse contra la pared, los dedos clavarse en su carne y se estremece. Otro golpe, su trasero suena duramente cuando las caderas se clavan en él, Peter lo siente tan dolorosamente adentro que de verdad pareciera tenerlo en el maldito estómago.

Tony muerde su cuello, le clava los dientes y gruñe embistiendolo duro, sin un ápice de piedad o cuidado. Le aferra del trasero y se asegura de mantenerlo bien abierto, siente como gime más duro cada vez que sale, por seguro viéndose.

—Joder, me devoras. —musita con la voz ronca, dándole una sucia lamida por el oído y la mejilla— ¿Todo este tiempo quisiste esto? —susurra y Peter nota que está completamente corrompido por la perversión del momento— Mira esa carita bebé... —se ríe y Peter no puede contener el estremecimiento al oír ese tono juguetón, divertido y lleno de soberbia— Mueve ese culo para mi, Peter. Muévelo. —se queja dándole una dura nalgada.

—Jo-joder, sí. —musita ahogadamente, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Peter siente como si todo el calor del infierno se abriera paso en su interior. Se estremece, gime y se retuerce. Las manos son toscas, son pretenciosas y habilidosas. Lo recorren con esa forma tan experta que lo pone a delirar.

Le aprieta los pezones, los retuerce, se clava duro en su interior y Peter aprieta la cabeza contra la pared clavando en ella sus manos, aferrándose por algo parecido a la piedad, más no le dice que vaya más despacio.

Las manos se deslizan por su torso y sonríe ligeramente al sentir que se detienen delineando con cuidado sus abdominales, se estira, tensa el abdomen, pega la nuca a la boca de Tony, gira el rostro y suspira acalorado cuando se estira para besarlo.

—Te amo, Peter. —jadea rodeándole la erección, aferrando las caderas para empujar más dentro de él— Te amo.

—Y-yo también Tony. —gime arqueando la espalda a esa dura mano que no le da respiro, que lo sujeta y lo masturba con rapidez, al mismo ritmo que sus caderas se mueven— Te amo. —se queja sintiendo un tirón a lo largo del abdomen y sus extremidades— Eres una puta mierda, pero te amo con todo lo que soy.

Tony se rió, meneó la cabeza, flexiona las rodillas y mientras empujaba la lengua contra esa sucia boca, aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, se empujó con toda la fuerza que le cabía en el cuerpo apretando al chico contra él.

Peter se empuja más contra su mano, se tensa y antes de que Tony pueda ordenarlo, el chico se viene. Suelta un grito tan glorioso que Tony se deja ir en el mismo segundo.

Sus piernas fallan y caen al suelo vueltos un lío de jadeos y risas. Peter se levanta como puede y se vuelve a dejar caer entre sus piernas, sin poder dejar de reírse. Tony se queda mudo, lo ve sin poder sentir vergüenza por su maldita mortalidad, por su maldita edad y cada día más dolorosa vejez.

Peter tiene _esa_ sonrisa, tiene esa expresión en el rostro, como si de verdad fuera exacto lo que quiere y todo lo que necesita. Parece tan completo y realizado allí, tendido entre sus piernas, jugando con una de sus manos mientras lo pone al día de todo lo que se perdió en esos seis meses... Y Tony no puede evitar marcar sus fallas, lo que día a día pierde, se siente incapaz de entender su mente, de poder ponerse en sintonía con su humildad, con su sencillez. Y él... y Peter, lejos de ver el hombre que se consume, solo lo mira viendo en él la totalidad de su universo.

¿En verdad esperaban que él no la jodiera? ¿En verdad pensaban que él podría soportar esa mirada sin intentar escapar? Ese era el tipo exacto de amor que aterra. Y no es que esa vez no pase lo mismo. Su pecho se cierra y pese a que se vistieron y Tony lo abraza manteniéndo el calor se siente helado y tieso.

Pero Tony, que bien puede ser un idiota, al menos es un idiota que aprende.

—Peter... bésame.

Su chico deja de reír en el acto, lo mira fijamente y asiente. Cuando sus bocas se unen, Tony siente que respira. La ansiedad se disipa, el horrible terror se va y solo son otra vez ellos. Solo los dos en ese asqueroso y gran mundo.

El chico lo besa una y otra vez. Lento, suave y, a juzgar por el dolor en sus piernas y lo mucho que les cuesta pararse al cabo de un rato tan largo que ambos se entumecieron, eterno.

Buenooo, fue un gran placer hacer esta historia minada de todo lo que está mal y es tóxico. Recuerden siempre bebés que leer algo como esto puede sentirse bien, pero en la vida real está terriblemente mal y jamás los problemas con una pareja se solucionan empujando de esta manera los límites. 

Dejemos la ficción en donde corresponde y disfrutemos de la toxicidad irreal de los libros y no en una pareja. 

Como siempre, gracias por llegar hasta acá. **  
Lala❤️**

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización todos los Domingos.


End file.
